Melodies of Frost and Flame
by MosesArk Reborn2000
Summary: When Natsu and Gray leave for a forced mission together, Happy brings a strange music lacrima to the guildhall. Whats with this lacrima and why did Natsu not want people to know about it. Let's see what the guild and its visitors have to say about it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: The Lacrima and the first three song

Happy woke up just like the usual. Natsu and Gray were called to do some special mission together since it required a fire and ice wizards to complete. At first they both disagreed with the mission since they hate each other guts and because today was the day all thier friends from the others guilds came to visit and catch up but after Exza and master 'convinced' them they left and weren't due back for at least three days so they both were not there at present here right now, so he stayed behind to use this time to try(and failing at) winning Carla heart before Lector could, even though Lector as stated on numerous occasions that he has no interest in pursuing her. Happy got up from his sleep, went to the kitchen to get some fish, and was ready to go.

"Well, time to head to the guild!" Happy shouted, well… happily, until a fly was flying around him, getting on his nerve.

"Go away stupid bug!" But the bug wouldn't go away.

So Happy did the only logical thing to do… grabbed something near him and started wailing around the house, trying in vain to kill the bug, all while hitting and breaking a bunch of other things that wasn't his target.

"Stay still!" Happy shouted angrily as he then he accidentally hit the only bookshelf in the house knocking it over and breaking it.

"…Oops." Was all Happy could say as he saw the piece of furniture on the ground. Then Happy felt it.

"OW! MY HEAD HURTS!"

Running into something headfirst is of course going to hurt. It merely took a few moments for the pain to register. After the pain wore down, the exceed then noticed something.

"Huh?" Happy questioned as he saw a safe that was behind the bookshelf before Happy knocked it over. "I don't remember this being here…" Happy lived here his entire life, so he would have remembered a safe right there, besides if this was there years ago then Matsu would have put money in it instead of under the kitchen oven so let his curiosity get the better of him and opened the safe, and what he saw confused him.

"And why would Natsu keep some old lacrima in here of all places?" If Happy wasn't very confused before, he is now.

Just like he said, there were was a old and worn old looking lacrima just sitting there with some kind of remote inside the safe. Did this belong to Natsu? If so, how come he didn't know about it? Come to think of it, what do the lacrima hold?

"Maybe the guild might know!" Happy guessed, now knowing what to do, the bug from earlier completely forgotten, as the exceed founded a bag from… somewhere, and after a couple minutes, got all the lacrima in the bag and left for the guildhall.

 **'WITH FAIRY TAIL'**

The guild was being its normal self, well normal for them at least. The place was in chaos. Gajeel and Orga were discussing thier music styles which everyone but them thought was terrible with Rouge silently sitting with them. Rufus and Lyon were at their own table. The Mermaids, Exza, Yukino and Lucy were at the own table doing what whatever girls do. The trimens, Ichiya, Nichiya were with the team for Cerburus minus Bacchus who was in a drinking contest with Cana at the bar. Sting was with Laxus, Juvia, Elfman, Jura and Makarov at the bar as well as the Mira amd Lisanna manned the bar, the Exceeds were with Wendy and Cherlia at their table near the entrance giving each other tips and suggestions on their magic and fighting styles. The rest were in a inter guild wide brawl since they believed the GMGs were not not enough to say which guild was the strongest and with both Kagura and Ezxa busy they went unchallenged as long as they avoided thier table, just then Happy came in the guild, with the bag slugged over his shoulder, as he made his way to where the others were at. Everyone was confused by what Happy had with him.

"Uh, Happy, what's with the bag?" Mirajane asked the talking cat as he landed at the bar.

"Let me guess, is it fish?" Lucy asked the cat in a sarcastic tone.

"No, but that would be amazing!" Happy answered, suddenly thinking about fish. This answer of course got giggles from some people, and face palms from others.

"Then what's in the bag." Lyon asked, who is only in his who just walked up to them by the way.

"Oh Lyon when did you get here? I see we finally traded Grey for you, hope you don't have a stripping habit otherwise Exza will beat it out of you." A very drunk Cana pointed out, causing him to glare at her angrily.

"I've been here for the past two hours and thier no way I'm leaving Lamia Scale or have a stripping habit like Gray!" Lyon shouted.

"I was hoping you all would know." Happy told them, as he opened the bag to reveal the lacrima inside of it.

"What's with this Lacrima?" Erza asked the exceed, who simply shrugged.

"Well, I woke up, ate fish, then tried to kill an annoying bug, then I knocked over a piece of bookshelf where Natsu keeps us souvenirs by accident. But there was a safe there that I don't remember being there, and it had the lacrma and the remote which I guess is for the lacrima in it." Happy told them. "I figured you might know what they are."

The guild was just as confused as Happy was. They didn't know what these lacrima was or what what purpose it served. Mira grabbed it and looked at it, before seeing what kind of lacrima it was.

"Oh, it looks like a sound lacrima." The bartender told the others. "A music lacrima?" Levy asked, "Why would a bunch of music disks be at Natsu's and Happy's house?"

"That is odd." Erza spoke, and was thinking why these things were there in the first place.

Mira looked at the lacrima it for any labels or any other kind of markings order to see if there's a name on it that might help them know who made these. When she saw who's names was on it, she was surprised.

"What is it Mira?" Kinana asked her as she and the others saw her jump a bit in surprise.

"If I'm seeing this right," Mira then had a big grin on her face, "Then Natsu and Gray made these!"

Silence was all the guild was, until…

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Gajeel and most of the guild burst out laughing all of a sudden.

"What's so funny?" Yukino asked them, after they calmed down.

"Yukino, this is Dragneel we're talking here." Bacchus replied as if it was oblivious, "That morons probably couldn't make music if thier lifes depended on it."

"But we listen to Gajeel's and Orga music all the time, they can't be that bad." Happy spoke. This got said wizards angry.

"What's that supposed to mean?! My music is great!" Both Orga and Gajeel told the exceed.

"Nah, Happy's right, you're an awful singers." Sting replied.

"What did you say light bulb!"

"You heard me metal head!"

"ENOUGH!" Erza shouted as she slammed her hands into their heads, sending them to the floor, "Regardless if it's good or not, Mira go ahead and play one." The red haired woman told the bartender.

"What? Why?" Elfman asked her. But his sister answered for Erza.

"I want to see what they sound like when they aren't fighting ." Mira told them with a glint in her eyes. You know, the kind of glint that makes you wish you were running away right now. Everyone in the guild was worried now, when Mira's like that, no one is safe.

After it was settled that they were going to listen to these, Mira placed the lacrima on the bar top and grabbed the remote and turn it on and scroll though the surprisingly large collection of song titles.

"Which song do we listen too first?" Mira asked the guild.

"I don't know, they all going to sound awful anyway." Rocker told her

"And how do you know that? For all we know, they might be a good pair and actually be decent singers." Juvia said in their defense but a bit more in Grays since she could care less about Natsu talent.

"At least it should hopefully be at least better than Gajeel at least." Laxus decided to throw his two cents in from the second floor, with his Thunder God tribe with him.

"YOU ALL DON'T KNOW GOOD MUSIC!" Gajeel yelled at them.

Everyone ignored the iron dragon slayer's outburst. Mira picked up one on the lists and looked at it. It was titled as "Age of Ingorance".

"What about this one?" The takeover wizard suggested. Erza took a look at it, before agreeing with the silver haired barmaid.

"It's settled. We'll start with this one." Erza told the guild with a tone that left no room for argument. Though there were stars in her eyes, possibly wanting to hear what the two sounded like.

So Mirajane selected the song and put it at full volume before hitting the play button. Most of the guild had giant grin on their faces, as they waited for whatever awful noise it was going to be heard.

However, instead of something that sounded like the two wizards arguing with each other over a microphone, it sounded like a guitar?

(Natsu)

 _They murdered their own to start an endless war_

 _Sat back and relaxed as the buildings burned_

 _This is the age of ignorance_

 _It is a sickness that brings us to the end._

"Huh?" Everyone was confused at the fact that they were cooperating without being forced into it.

(Gray)

 _They poisoned our food to keep their margins high_

 _And as they count their money, the starving die_

 _This is the age of ignorance_

 _It is a sickness that brings us to the end._

"That's Natsu and Gray?" Lucy questioned in shock by the voice. It was well thought and sung in her eyes. The others were just as shocked and amazed as well.

(Natsu)

 _It's time to stand up, get ready to fight_

 _For all the wrongs that should be right_

 _Or watch the world as it slowly falls apart_

 _As it slowly falls apart._

"H-How?" Lyon was shocked that his rival was singing this. Did he actually make this? "SHH!" Everyone hushed Lyon as they wanted to listen.

(Gray)

 _They could cure this cancer in the simplest ways_

 _But the longer we're sick, the more the doctor gets paid_

 _The longer we wait to get out of these days_

 _The shorter we'll live and the faster we'll decay_

 _This is the age of ignorance_

 _It is a sickness that brings us to the end._

(Natsu)

 _It's time to stand up, get ready to fight_

 _For all the wrongs that should be right_

 _Or watch the world as it slowly falls apart._

 _(As it slowly falls apart)_

 _If the people lead, the leaders will follow_

 _The teachers will be the ones that never played this game._

(Gray)

 _This is the age of ignorance_

 _It is a sickness that brings us to the end._

Everyone was so surprise by this much talent the duo possessed, how come they didn't know about this?

(Natsu)

 _It's time to stand up, get ready to fight_

 _For all the wrongs that should be right_

 _Or watch the world as it slowly falls apart_

 _We'll stand up for what we believe in_

 _And won't back down 'til they see the reason_

 _To change the world before it slowly falls apart._

Silence filled the guild as the song finished playing.

"That was so beautiful!" Mira spoke with some tears from the song. Yes, she shed some tears, that shows how much she loved that song. It was beautiful in her opinion.

"That was amazing, although I wonder how they fit a violin into that." Erza stated. She was unaware of how talented Duo was. But how come they didn't tell them this?

"Since when could they able to sing? As a matter of fact, since when could they play Violin of all things?" Makarov questioned. He and the rest thought they knew pretty much everything about the fire dragon slayer and Ice make wizard, but apparently not.

"Juvia knew her beloved was a great singer." Juvia stated.

"Let's play another one!" Mira explained happily.

Everyone was simply watching Mira digging into scroll though the list trying to pick the next song. While she was looking for one, the rest of the guild were discussing about the last song they heard.

"I can't believe salamander knows how to sing, let alone make a song." Gajeel told the others.

"It's surprising to say the least," Erza spoke. "With that kind of talent, they could start their own music career if they wanted too." She then pictured in her head what that would look like. She saw a lot of fans, more specifically, fan girls. That didn't settle well for Erza.

"How come they didn't tell us this?" Lucy questioned, "Did they think it would be too embarrassing for them or something?" That's the only thing the blonde celestial mage could think of.

The others think that would made sense. They imagine telling Natsu and Gray about them founding his little secret out. They all snickered as they imagined them fainting due to embarrassment.

"So much talent in these songs."Risley answered.

"I never expected that the one of the most destructive and reckless mages of all of Fiore could make music like this." Arana told the others, who nodded in agreement.

"I agree, but you can tell that he put in a lot of effort in them." Kagura replied to the rest of her guild.

"How does it feel to know that the guy you two like can make music?" Beth asked Kagura and Millianna as she was still looking for a disk that interested her.

This of course got the two said mages to blush at their friend's words.

"It's not like that!" They both shouted.

"Denial." Everyone present in the guild replied to them, much to their embarrassment.

I FOUND ONE!" Mira shouted after she stop on her choice. Though her sudden shout scared the crud out of everyone.

"Oh, sorry." Mira told them, though her smile told them she found it funny.

"Which one did you pick?" Elfman asked the former demon of fairy Tail, after calming down from her sudden shout of course. Actually, no, Mira's still the demon of Fairy Tail.

Mira showed them her choice. "This one is called "She is the Sunshine". It sounds like it could be a romantic kind of song." After saying this, Mira had stars in her eyes.

"I don't see how that could be a romantic song." Levy replied. "Yes it sounds like it could be one, but Natsu too dense to know what romance is and Gray is too scared of it."

"Juvia agree, if it's a love song then it must be for Juvia and if not, Juvia will hurt down this person." Juvia stated with a creepy look on her face that made everyone present very nervous.

"Just play it Mira." Erza told the Takeover wizard, ignoring the insult the others said about the two boys.

Mira nodded as she put in the disk, and hit the play button.

Immediately, an acoustic guitar was heard, catching them by surprised. It sounded soft, unlike the last songs they have listened too that have been nothing but rock.

(Gray)

 _If all the flowers faded away_

 _And if all the storm clouds decided to stay_

 _Then you would find me_

 _Each hour the same_

 _Cause she is tomorrow_

 _And I am today._

Everyone was caught off guard by the softness in Gray's voice. He sounded so gentle, but you could still feel the emotion in his voice.

(Natsu)

 _Cause if right is leaving_

 _I'd rather be wrong_

 _Cause she is the sunlight_

 _The sun is gone._

They didn't know what to expect, but it wasn't this. It sounded so sad. Did they really make this?

 _And if loving her is_

 _Is heartache for me?_

 _And if holding her means_

 _That I have to bleed_

 _Then I am the martyr_

 _Love is to blame_

 _Cause she is the healing_

 _And I am the pain._

(Gray)

She lives in a daydream

(She lives in a daydream)

Where I don't belong

Cause she is the sunlight

And the sun is gone

"W-Why is this so sad?" Lucy questioned, a few tears in her eyes as she asked. There were a few tears in the eyes of others as well. You could just hear the pain in Natsu's voice.

And it will take this life of regret

For my heart to learn to forget

Tomorrow will be as it always has been

(Natsu)

 _And I will fall to her again_

 _For I know I have come too close_

 _Cause if right is leaving_

 _I'd rather be wrong_

 _Cause she is the sunlight_

 _And the sun is gone_

At this point everyone was trying and failing at hiding thier tears even Exza and Kagura were shedding a few while people like Millianna and Levy were openly crying at the beauty and sadness this song portrayed and others were simply wide eyed as they kept on listening.

 _She is the sunlight_

 _And the sun is gone._

The song ended, and it left them speechless. There was so much emotion, yet at the same time Natsu and Gray managed to sing so softly. To them, it was amazing. But before anyone could speak the screen went blank and not a moment later showed up a single message that nobody expected to see.

 _ **To Lisanna Strauss**_

 _ **X767-X782**_

 _ **(Natsu)**_

 _ **A loving sister, mother as well as guild mate. The light and warmth of Fairy tail and the only girl to show a dragon what true love really is.**_

 _ **Keep smiling my love.**_

 _ **(Gray)**_

 _ **Rest in peace in the blessings of the heavens.**_

"T-they made this about m-me?" Lisanna questioned, more tears going down her cheeks now.

"That was so beautiful." Lucy managed to speak as there were tears in her eyes due to the beauty and passion of the song but most was for the pain Natsu and Gray went threw when they thought Lisanna was dead.

The guild felt a bit guilty as well. When they thought Lisanna died, Natsu seemed to be the one to help everyone else while Gray just distanced himself from everyone. Natsu showed that he would remain strong, because they thought Lisanna wanted him too. However, this song proved that it was the complete opposite. While he helped them, no one had helped them during that time.

"H-Hang on!" Bixslow spoke as he came down from the second floor, trying to hold back tears of his own. "T-There's got to be a happier song in here!" He spoke again as he went through the list to hopefully find a happier song to lighten the mood. As he was doing this the guild and it's visitors begun to recover somewhat from the previous song.

"Are you okay now Lisanna?" Ren asked the youngest of the Strauss siblings.

"Yeah, I'm fine now." Lisanna answered, but there was still a frown on her face. "But I'm still getting over the fact that Natsu wrote a song about… well… me." No one didn't notice, but there was a tiny blush on her face when she said that.

Then everyone wiped their tears away, and Mira and Lisanna stopped sobbing, but they were still getting over the fact that Natsu and Gray wrote a song about their pain of loosing Lisanna. Bixslow then found a song labeled, "Human".

"Here this one sounds uplifting" Bixslow said as he hit the play button.

The song started out a little slow but picked up as it went before the lyrics were heard.

(Natsu)

 _Hey, I never said I was an angel, no_

 _I never said I wouldn't break down, yeah_

 _Beside myself, living in a cold cell_

 _Don't shut me out._

This sounded a lot happier when compared to the last song. In fact, it kind of had a effect on the atmosphere in the buildings.

(Gray)

 _Yeah, you look at me like I'm a stranger_

 _Yeah, you make me feel like I betrayed yer_

 _Don't leave me stranded,_

 _As I reach out my hand_ _._

(Natsu)

 _'Cause I wear my heart on my sleeve_

 _If you cut me I'll bleed_

 _I know I cannot erase_

 _Every mistake that I've made._

(Gray)

 _Yeah, I never said I was an angel, no_

 _I never said I wouldn't break down_

 _But life keeps on moving_

 _By now you should know_

 _I'm only human (human)_

 _Hey, hey, hey_

 _I'm only human (human)_

 _Hey, hey, hey_

"This song is manly!" Elfman joined in. "SHUT IT ALREADY!" Everyone shouted at him as the song progressed.

(Natsu)

 _Hey, got any grace for a failure?_

 _Because I'm feeling like I failed yer_

 _Yeah, I lashed out, digging up my past_

 _O, I know let you down, yeah_

 _O, I'm still fighting for the future_

 _Yeah, 'cause I never wanna lose you_

 _I'll keep on climbing_

 _If you're on my side_

 _Cause I wear my heart on my sleeve_

 _If you cut me I'll bleed_

 _I know I cannot erase_

 _Every mistake that I've made._

(Gray)

 _I never said I was an angel, no_

 _I never said I wouldn't break down_

 _But life keeps on moving_

 _By now you should know_

The pain from the last song faded away as they all were getting into this song. Bixslow smiled, glad that picked one that lighten the mood from earlier, although he is surprised by this development, he had to admit that he thought it sounded pretty cool.

 _I'm only human (human)_

 _Hey, hey, hey_

 _I'm only human (human)_

 _Hey, hey, hey._

 _I know I'm breaking your heart_

 _Every storm that tears us apart_

 _I know I'm to blame for all the damage_

 _I've done_

(Natsu/Gray)

 _But you know that I'm ready to take the fall_

(Gray)

 _I never said I was an angel, no_

 _(Said I was an angel)_

 _I never said I wouldn't break down_

 _(Said I wouldn't break down)_

(Natsu)

 _'Cause I wear my heart on my sleeve_

 _If you cut me I'll bleed_

 _I know I cannot erase_

 _Every mistake that I've made_

 _I never said I was an angel, no_

 _I never said I wouldn't break down_

 _But life keeps on moving_

 _By now you should know_

 _I'm only human (human)_

 _Hey, hey, hey_

 _I'm only human (human)_

 _Hey, hey, hey_

 _I'm only human (human)_

 _Hey, hey, hey_

 _I'm only human (human)_

The song had ended, and everyone was in a better mood from before.

"I'm surprised the two of them could do music this well." Makarov spoke after the song ended.

"Hey Bixslow,does the song have a message like the other one they made?" Evergreen asked the her teammate.

"I don't know let me check." He answered as he look though the song details till he found it and he was little surprised to be honest.

"I don't get it." Bixslow said as he scratched his chin in thought.

"What is it?" Freed asked his man in a helmet.

"It says here:

 _For Jellal and all those like him who want to repent for thier actions. For it is true that decisions of the past make up the person you are. It's the choices for your future that determine who you will be."_

"That's a bit deep for them if you ask me." Freed said after a moments thought.

"Well Natsu never been one to hold grudges and Gray can be very forgiving given the right situation." Lucy said.

"Really, how so?" Yuka question from his table at the corner with Toby and Hibiki.

"Well he forgave all of you after the Deliora Incident didnt he?" Happy said from the top of Millianna head.

"Kagura how are you dealing with that song since Jellal isn't your favorite person?" Millianna asked her friend who was awfully quiet after Bixslow said the message.

"I'm fine Millianna, its true that I don't like this and honestly I would try to arrest him if we ever met but I trust Natsu judgement on him deserving a second chance to make up for the sins he has committed." She responded getting all the girls of Mermaid heel and Exza shocked at her answer.

"What?" Kagura asked the dumbfounded ladies.

"We just never thought that you would give that sort of answer." Arána answered.

"Yeah you must REALLY like him if you are willing to trust his judgment to this degree." Beth said with a smug like on her ginger face.

"Would you drop that please?!" Kagura shouted at them, making them all laugh at her denial.

"I guess that I'll pick the next song then." Lucy said as he stood up.

"I suppose that I go after Lucy I'm curious on what other songs they might have in that collection." Exza said.

"And then I will go after her, there must be a song about fish in there." Happy said already daydreaming about it getting everyone to let out a sigh of annoyanceas Lucy begun to scroll though for a song that she would like to listen to.

 **Songs played so far:**

 **Our last Night - Age of Ignorance**

 **Trading Yesterday - She is the Sunshine**

 **Manafest - Human**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. I lie to pick songs that really represent the person so if you have any suggestions for me pls do pm me bit be sure to tell me the wizard that you want it to be for so I don't get confused although I already have a list of songs for each person, it is not sent in stone so pls do send me your comments and suggestions.**


	2. Three for the money

Chapter two: The three for the money

Lucy was currently looking for another song from the long list of song names in front of her, She was hoping that she would find happier song since the last two left Lisanna in tears while Kagura looked like she was going to kill someone all the while Erza hadn't said a word since she the last song, which the rest of the guild was currently talking about.

"Man, I didn't think that Salamander and Ice-pick would make a song about something that serious." Gajeel told the others from his spot with Orga and now Levy.

"It doesn't seem to fit with them though." Sherry replied, "He's always happy and energetic and filled with love I may not know them as well as you do, it doesn't make sense for them to make something about such a serious topic." She finished from her spot with Ren and Eve.

"I agree with you Sherry, but they made it, but where do they make the time to make all of these?" Chelia said seriously wanted to know.

"We can just ask the two of them when they comes back." Erza answer them.

"You do know that they clearly tried to hide this from all of us. I doubt Gray or Natsu would just would just give up that secret because we asked." Loke reminded the red haired knight when he just suddenly appeared after forcing his own gate open.

"LOKE! what in blazes are you doing here, you said you had plans" Mira asked since they did invite him along with the spirits but they all said they had plans with the celestial spirit king.

"The meeting finished earlier than we thought so I thought, 'he why not checked up on you guys'" Loke said as he sat down at the bar and Kinana bought him a drink.

"Okay then, but where are the others?" Lisanna asked the lion spirit.

"Well Aquarius and Scorpio have a date but the other will be here soon, they just wanted to freshen up since we don't do this often" Loke replied after taking a sip of his whiskey.

"Of course they have a date, almost every time Lucy summons them they have plans." Happy asked as he shrugged his shoulders.

"But to be honest here, I'm not that surprised that Natsu and Gray can play instruments at this level or write and sing songs" Loke said casually earing confused looks from everyone I the room.

"Now whys that Loke, are you saying you had a hand in this?" Carla asked from her spot on Wendy's lap.

"Not exactly, It's complicated but I just here harm in telling you guys this." Loke said as he put down his drink as everyone including Lucy quieted down to here this. "You see the Celestial spirits have the ability to see and hear everything that happens in Earth land, the king keeps records of these events to help decide where to hide our keys and also judge you is worthy of making contracts with us spirits." Loke said in a very sagely manner.

"Wait is that why I got Sagittarius's Key after Galuna?" Lucy asked him.

"Yes, using the knowledge on the person behavior and predicting what they are going to do, the king knew that Natsu would drag you along on that missions so he asked Sagittarius to place his king as the reward. It's also how I know that Natsu can play the Piano, Drums, Keyboard, Trumpet and violin amongst other thing while for Gray it's the Electric-Guitar, Acoustic-guitar, Viola and Saxophone as well as other that I won't reveal just yet.

Everyone was shocked to hear that piece if info, clearly those two have been doing a lot behind their backs to have such hobbies together but their train of thought was interrupted when Lucy finally picked a song

"Found one!" Lucy shouted, getting everyone's attention as she showed them the one she pick.

 _"Lion?" They all asked._

 _"Yeah, I couldn't pick one so I chose this since Loke here." The blonde said as she hit they play option. The music started, and then the lyrics were heard._

(Gray)

 _I am a lion and I want to be free_

 _Do you see a lion when you look inside of me?_

 _Outside the window just to watch you as you sleep_

 _Cause I am a lion born from things you cannot be_

 _How can I sleep at night, there's a war inside my head?_

 _I found a lion hidden right beneath my bed_

 _I will not hide myself from the tears that you have shed_

 _Cause I am a lion and you are dead_

"Huhh?" Everyone thought as they listened to the song, wondering what the meaning behind Gray's words were so far. He sounded gentle but at the same time the words didn't match up to it at all so they continued to listen.

(Natsu)

 _Here's a story of everything we'll ever be_

 _You can hide but some of us can never leave_

 _And if you go I don't need those little things_

 _They remind me of all our little dreams_

 _Can you hear the words, all I can say?_

 _We can watch the world even if they walk away_

 _Forget about tomorrow, tomorrow is today_

 _You were born a lion and a lion you will stay_

"Is it just me or is Natsu Rapping?" Lilly asked no one in particular as he and everyone else was confused by this.

 _(Gray)_

 _I am a lion and I want to be free_

 _Do you see a lion when you look inside of me?_

 _Outside the window just to watch you as you sleep_

 _Cause I am a lion born from things you cannot be_

 _(Natsu)_

 _Remember an army, of all those little kids_

 _Living life like they only get a little bit_

 _It's hard to fight when you're born in the middle and_

 _I'd rather die, won't watch you giving in_

 _I'm sorry daughter but your father's not the same_

 _I can look into your eyes and I'll swear that I will change_

 _But tomorrow is tomorrow so forgive me if I stay_

 _You can hide beneath the covers while I hide behind the pain_

 _After all, only so much we can say_

 _Words can lose their meaning, once you walk away_

 _Promise that you'll love me, watch me as I fade_

 _I'll give you all those things that these liars never gave_

 _The hands on the clock, and the things we cannot change_

 _Tear it all to pieces, and take back what I made_

 _If there's one thing I'd keep, it's you that I would save_

 _Cause I am just a lion and a lion I will stay_

Everyone was now really getting in to this one even though they had jet to get the meaning behind the words like the others but none the less they could appreciative the song.

 _(Gray)_

 _I am a lion and I want to be free_

 _Do you see a lion when you look inside of me?_

 _Outside the window just to watch you as you sleep_

 _Cause I am a lion born from things you cannot be_

 _(Natsu)_

 _Hey!_

 _I never meant to let go_

 _All I want and you're all I ever wanna know_

 _Can't hide in the attic of a pretty home, of a pretty home, of a pretty home_

 _Hey!_

 _I never meant to let go_

 _All I want and you're all I ever wanna know_

 _Can't hide in the attic of a pretty home, of a pretty home, of a pretty home_

 _Hey!_

 _(Gray)_

 _I am a lion and I want to be free_

 _Do you see a lion when you look inside of me?_

 _Outside the window just to watch you as you sleep_

 _Cause I am a lion born from things you cannot be._

The song ended leaving the whole guild hall in silence. "Well I don't know about you guys but I liked it" Loke said as he show them a satisfied smile at the song.

"Well all I can say about that is that it was unexpected but then again, this is Natsu and Gray we are talking about here so we don't exactly know what to expect." Sting said after he thought about it for a while.

"I agree on that point Sting-san since before today we didn't even know about this" Jura said in agreement to Sting observation.

"I wonder what other songs he has made." Erza replied as she walked to the pile of CDs. "I'm going to pick one myself."

"HOW MANY SONGS ARE IN HERE?!" Erza was getting agitated from trying to find a song that interested her even though she had only begun to look through the long list of songs. As she was doing this the guild begun to chat about the last song they heard "What did all think about the last one?" Wendy asked

"I found it very peculiar but interesting none the less" Carla stated.

"I agree with you there sister" Lector said

"I didn't know you were Carla sister" Frosch said clearly confused by that statement.

"It's just a saying Frosch, we aren't really related" Carla said

"Oh okay then because that would make you my sister-in-law" She stated only for silence to fall the guild.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Everyone shouted shocked by that revelation.

"Frosch, why didn't you tell me this?" Rogue asked as calmly as possible so to nit scare Frosch.

"You never asked" was her simply reply making everyone double-over anime style in shock.

"Well forgetting that little tidbit of info, I liked that one; it sounded the best so far." Lyon told them, this cause everyone to look at him in surprise

"What?" Lyon was confused. "What's with that reaction?"

"Lyon… you actually LIKE something that Gray made?" Happy asked him.

"Well yes I did, just because Gray and myself are rivals doesn't mean I won't admit when he's done something right" Lyon said calmly.

Erza was simply ignoring all of this as she was still looking for one that interested her. Eventually, she found one labeled "Warriors".

"I got one!" Erza told everyone, getting their attention, as she showed them the one she picked.

"Warriors well that suits you and Kagura seeing that you are the only ones here that use a sword in combat" Cana spoke with understanding, "I wonder hoe its sounds."

"Aye!" Happy agreed with the card mage.

"That may be, but I'm going to play it." Erza replied, as she went to put the disk in and proceeded to hit the play button. As always the song started out slow but it begun to build up as it went along.

(Natsu)

 _As a child you would wait_

 _And watch from far away_

 _But you always knew that you'd be the one that work while they all play_

 _In youth you'd lay awake at night and scheme_

 _Of all the things that you would change, but it was just a dream!_

The song sounded good so far and was in fact pumping them up as they listened to it.

 _(Gray)_

 _Here we are._

 _Don't turn away now (don't turn away)_

 _We are the warriors that built this town._

 _Here we are._

 _Don't turn away now (don't turn away)_

 _We are the warriors that built this town from dust._

 _(Natsu)_

 _The time will come when you'll have to rise_

 _Above the best, improve yourself_

 _Your spirit never dies_

 _Farewell, I've gone to take my throne above,_

 _Don't weep for me_

 _Cause this will be the labor of my love (my love)_

 _(Gray)_

 _Here we are._

 _Don't turn away now (don't turn away)_

 _We are the warriors that built this town_

 _Here we are._

 _Don't turn away now (don't turn away)_

 _We are the warriors that built this town from dust._

By this point everyone present was moving to the music. People were like Laxus and Rouge were nodding theirs to the rhyme while others like Lucy and Yukino were swaying their heads to the beat.

 _Here we are, don't turn away now (don't turn away)_

 _We are the warriors that built this town_

 _Here we are, don't turn away now (don't turn away)_

 _We are the warriors that built this town from dust._

The song went on for a couple of seconds before it ended leaving the guild was once again silence.

"…I think we can all agree that he's way better than Gajeel by now." Happy spoke.

"HEY!" Gajeel exclaimed.

"And Orga" Sting said in agreement.

"HEY! My music is way better than that" Orga shouted.

"Really, I have no memory of that ever being true" Rufus dissed.

"Oh sorry Orga do we need to get some ice for your burn, I'm sure Lyon is more than willing to make some" Risley said with a giant smirk plastered on her face.

"Shut it!" he shouted as the guilds laughed at his expense.

Anyway, while everyone laughed and joked about Gajeel and Orga bad singing nobody noticed that Happy had gone to pick a song and after a while he chose one by the name of 'Happy'.

"This one sounds interesting." Happy spoke, getting everyone's attention.

"What's interesting?" Kinana asked the blue furred exceed.

"This song." He answered as she showed them the title, "It's about me so it must be good".

"I don't think that's how it works Happy" Lucy said but her words fell on deaf ears as happy has already hit the play option.

The lyrics were immediately heard and one could tell that this song had a nice song to it by that alone

(Gray)

 _It might seem crazy what I'm about to say_

 _Sunshine she's here, you can take a break_

 _I'm a hot air balloon that could go to space_

 _With the air, like I don't care, baby, by the way_

 _Uh_

"This sounds promising" Evergreen said as they listened in.

 _(Natsu)_

 _Because I'm happy_

 _Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof_

 _Because I'm happy_

 _Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth_

 _Because I'm happy_

 _Clap along if you know what happiness is to you_

 _Because I'm happy_

 _Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do_

Now Frosch being… well Frosch started to clap happily to the beat of the song as it played well Happy was too excited by the fact that just like him, the song naturally brought people smiles.

 _(Gray)_

 _Here come bad news talking this and that_

 _(YEAH)_

 _Well, give me all you got, and don't hold it back_

 _(YEAH)_

 _Well, I should probably warn you I'll be just fine_

 _(YEAH)_

 _No offense to you, don't waste your time_

 _Here's why_

 _(Natsu)_

 _Because I'm happy_

 _Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof_

 _Because I'm happy_

 _Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth_

 _Because I'm happy_

 _Clap along if you know what happiness is to you_

 _Because I'm happy_

 _Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do_

 _(Gray)_

 _Happy_

 _Bring me down_

 _Can't nothing_

 _Happy_

 _Bring me down_

 _My love is too_

 _Happy_

 _Bring me down_

 _Can't nothing_

 _Happy_

 _Bring me down_

 _I said (let me tell you now)_

 _Happy_

 _Bring me down_

 _Can't nothing_

 _Happy_

 _Bring me down_

 _My love is too_

 _Happy_

 _Bring me down_

 _Can't nothing_

 _Happy_

 _Bring me down_

 _I said_

 _(Natsu)_

 _Because I'm happy_

 _Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof_

 _Because I'm happy_

 _Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth_

 _Because I'm happy_

 _Clap along if you know what happiness is to you_

 _Because I'm happy_

 _Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do_

 _Because I'm happy_

 _Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof_

 _Because I'm happy_

 _Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth_

 _Because I'm happy_

 _Clap along if you know what happiness is to you_

 _Because I'm happy_

 _Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do_

At this point all the Exceeds had found themselves clapping to the beat of the song. Even Romeo and Wendy found they had started but none of them had any complaint as the song just put everyone in a happy mood

 _(Gray)_

 _Happy_

 _Bring me down_

 _Can't nothing_

 _Happy_

 _Bring me down_

 _My love is too_

 _Bring me down_

 _Can't nothing_

 _Happy_

 _Bring me down_

 _I said (let me tell you now)_

 _Happy_

As the song reached its conclusion the whole building was filled with the sound of clamping as everyone from Laxus to Makarov clamp to the beat and swayed their heads to the combo of Gray and Natsu's impressive singing talents and words. "Truly those two outdid themselves with this one." Jura spoke with a smile as he too clamp.

 _(Natsu)_

 _Because I'm happy_

 _Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof_

 _Because I'm happy_

 _Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth_

 _Because I'm happy_

 _Clap along if you know what happiness is to you_

 _Because I'm happy_

 _Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do_

 _Because I'm happy_

 _Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof_

 _Because I'm happy_

 _Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth_

 _Because I'm happy_

 _Clap along if you know what happiness is to you_

 _Because I'm happy_

 _Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do_

 _Hey_

 _C'mon._

The songs ended, and the others were, again, silenced. "That was beautiful!" Mira spoke with stars in her eyes.

"That one was a lot nicer and happier than the last one." Kinana replied.

"It also felt more uplifting as well." Lucy answered. "See Lucy, the song was good just look at everyone, Kagura and Laxus have giant smiles on their faces" Happy spoke triumphantly as he gestured to the happy feeling guild hall.

"Only Natsu can make people so happy without actually being here" Mira giggled.

"Don't forget Mira-san, Juvia's beloved also played a big part in the song as well so they should get equal credit.

"I think I will go nest at picking the next song" Lyon said as he begun to go though the selection.

"I'll follow you after that" Yuka said as Toby said he will follow afterwards.

 **Thanks guys for all the pms on song selection choices but as you can see only two make the cut since come on you got to admit that Happy's song was great. It always bring a smile to my face every time a listen to it. Anyway if any of you why Lyon and his group are going next, its because they are going to order of appearance in their respective arcs from the series so here the list of who is coming next and if you have any suggestion pls pm me and I will see how they fit into the plot so far. NOTE: the first two picked first because Mira is well Mira and of course she picked first and Bixslow went after because he has a crush on her in this story and as you can imagine he doent's want to think about that time in his life when they thought she was dead. I support Bixsanna if she wasn't with Natsu in this story since I believe she would only get with him as s second choice, sorry but it's the truth in my humble opinion**

 **Mirajane(Age of Ignorance/She is the Sunshine)**

 **Bixslow(Human)**

 **Lucy(Lion)**

 **Erza(Warriors)**

 **Happy(Happy)**

 **Lyon(?)**

 **Yuka(?)**

 **Toby(?)**

 **Sherry(?)**

 **Gajeel(?)**

 **Levy(?)**

 **Juvia(?)**

 **Elfman(?)**

 **Loke(?)**

 **Songs played so far:**

 **Our last Night - Age of Ignorance**

 **Trading Yesterday - She is the Sunshine**

 **Manafest - Human**

 **Hollywood Undead – Lion**

 **Imagine Dragons – Warriors**

 **Pharrell Williams - Happy**


	3. The Name

Chapter three: The name

Lyon was looking for a song that interested him from the list, which was a hard thing to since so far nothing has caught his eyes. 'Come on now, there must be something in here,' Lyon was thinking as hr kept looking for one, the others were once again talking.

"Flamebrain and Freezer-burn sure know how to create many different kinds of songs."Gajeel spoke as he was currently sitting down at one of the tables in the guild.

"I know, he made songs that made us feel happy, songs that made us feel sad, and made songs that made us slow down and think which is weird or him of all people." Evergreen spoke as she took the seat right next to Elfman at his table with now Cana, Bacchus, Rocker, Lisanna and Max.

"Where did they learn how to do this?" Beth asked, "I want to know if they was taught by someone, or if they did this all themselves."

"As much as I want to say they always could do this they were taught by someone was." Loki told the guild as he drank another glass of alcohol from the bar.

"Really Loki, you might that be." Lucy asked the Loki's statement, getting looks of interest from other members of the guild.

"Well from what I can remember it started out as the two of them wanting to see how could sing and play instruments better so they became getting lessons from a friend of mine. She's strict as hell or within a couple of weeks they were performing like pros. Her Name is Rosalie Kursk by the way and no I didnt date her." Loki said as he answered two questions that was on mostly everyone minds.

Lyon was still searching for one until she saw one labeled "Cold as Ice". Immediately, his face took on a confused look.

"This one makes no sense to me." Lyon spoke, getting the other attention, again.

"What makes no sense?" Kagura asked before he showed them the name.

"Well its weird for Natsu to agree to making thus but it must have meaning like most of the other do play it and we can find out." Yuka said as others agreed with him as he hit the play option.

The song started and already you could tell it had a jazz feel to it.

( _Natsu)_

 _You're as cold as ice_

 _You're willing to sacrifice our love_

"What?" The guild questioned as they looked at Lyon, whose face was filled with confusion and slight enjoyment as the song went on.

 _You never take advice_

 _Someday you'll pay the price, I know_

 _I've seen it before_

 _It happens all the time_

 _You're closing the door_

 _You leave the world behind_

(Gray)

 _You're digging for gold_

 _Yet throwing away_

 _A fortune in feelings_

 _But someday you'll pay_

Everyone was so surprised by the smooth flow of the music and lyrics but after all the others songs they really shouldn't have been but nonetheless they were intrigued by it.

(Gray)

 _You're as cold as ice_

 _You're willing to sacrifice our love_

 _You want Paradise_

 _But someday you'll pay the price_

 _I know_

 _I've seen it before_

 _It happens all the time_

 _You're closing the door_

 _You leave the world behind_

 _You're digging for gold_

 _Yet throwing away_

 _A fortune in feelings_

 _But someday you'll pay_

Why"…'s do they sound like some jazz group?" Toby questioned as a few other were confused as well. "Quiet" Rufus told them to quiet he kept listening.

(Natsu)

 _(Cold as ice, you know that you are_

 _Cold, (cold) as, (as) ice,_

 _As cold as ice to me_

 _(Cold, cold cold) (as, as, as) (ice)_

(Gray)

 _, ooh, ooh, cold as, cold as ice)_

 _(You're as cold as icccce)_

 _You're as cold as ice_

 _(Cold as icccce),_

 _Cold as ice I know_

 _(You're as cold as icccce)_

 _You're as cold as ice_

 _(Cold as iccce)_

 _Cold as ice I know_

 _(You're as cold as icccce)_

 _Oh yes I know_

 _(Cold as icccce)_

 _(You're as cold as icccce)_

 _You're as cold as ice_

 _(Cold as icccce)_

 _Cold as ice I know_

 _(You're as cold as icccce)_

 _Oh, yes I know_

 _(Cold as icccce)_

The song ended, but most of the guild was just plain confused this time. "That was...unique." Lyon said as he tried to make sense of it all.

"Well I for one enjoyed it." Jura stated getting everyone to look at him with slightly surprised expressions.

"What's the matter?' He asked the group.

"Well it just a minor shock seeing how none of us knows your preference in music genres that all." Chelia said for them.

"I don't see what the problem here is since I am fan of smooth jazz myself, ask Gajeel." Lilly said in agreement to Jura earlier statement.

"It's true, he has a whole collection of jazz music back at the house and now he's probably going to ask stripper of salamander for a copy of that." Gajeel said slightly depressed knowing Lilly will play that song often.

"I wonder what other songs they made, maybe I'll find one that interest me in there." Yuka replied as she walked to the pile of CDs. "I'm going to pick one myself."

"Juvia knew her beloved could sing but Juvia had no prior knowledge of Gray even liking Jazz, he always said it was too mellow for him." Juvia stated seeing how she knows almost everything about the Ice-make wizard.

As everyone was simply watching Yuka scrolling though the list trying to pick the next song, the rest of the guild were discussing about the last song they heard.

"Okay I know that we have asked this question already but where do they find the time for all this, their either here, on a mission or training?" Alzack asked the group.

I don't really know guys and I haven't read their minds in a while so I can't tell you but even so if this secret pre-dates Tenrou then I should have known about it." Warren said clearly irritated with himself for not noticing earlier.

"Maybe they put some spell on themselves to keep you out, you did teach them to do that with the more 'private' memories." Max said to his friend. While everyone debated their knowledge on the two, Yuka found one title that interested him by the name of 'Remember my Name'.

"Well that a name for song if I ever saw one." He stated getting everyone attention.

"Which one did you pick?" Asked Sherry as Yuka showed them all on the little screen.

"Well that's an odd name seeing how Natsu can't even remember your name Yuka. Lyon pointed out making everyone giggle at Natsu forgetfulness for even the simplest if things. Yuka ignored the comments and moved to press the play button.

Immediately, a violin was heard, catching them by surprised. It sounded urban and not classical, like the last songs but a Hip hop feel as well.

(Gray)

 _You ready?! Let's go!_

 _Yeah, for those of you that want to know what we're all about_

 _It's like this y'all (c'mon!)_

(Natsu)

 _This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill_

 _Fifteen percent concentrated power of will_

 _Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain_

 _And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!_

The suspicions were confirmed as the song progressed on about it being Hip-Hop I genre but they silently decided to let it play and continue to listen.

(Gray)

 _Mike! - He doesn't need his name up in lights_

 _He just wants to be heard whether it's the beat or the mic_

 _He feels so unlike everybody else, alone_

 _In spite of the fact that some people still think that they know him_

 _But fuck em, he knows the code_

 _It's not about the salary_

 _It's all about reality and making some noise_

 _Making the story - making sure his clique stays up_

 _That means when he puts it down Tak's picking it up! Let's go!_

(Natsu)

 _Who the hell is he anyway?_

 _He never really talks much_

 _Never concerned with status but still leaving them star struck_

 _Humbled through opportunities given despite the fact_

 _That many misjudge him because he makes a living from writing raps_

 _Put it together himself, now the picture connects_

 _Never asking for someone's help, or to get some respect_

 _He's only focused on what he wrote, his will is beyond reach_

 _And now it all unfolds, the skill of an artist_

"This pretty damn good song." Semmes said as they listen to it.

(Gray)

 _This is twenty percent skill_

 _Eighty percent fear_

 _Be a hundred percent clear because Ryu is ill_

 _Who would've thought he'd be the one to set the west in flames_

 _Then I heard him wreck it with The Crystal Method, "Name Of The Game"_

 _Came back dropped Megadef, took em to church_

 _I like bleach man, why you had the stupidest verse?_

 _This dude is the truth, now everybody's giving him guest spots_

 _His stock's through the roof I heard he's fuckin' with S. Dot!_

(Natsu)

 _This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill_

 _Fifteen percent concentrated power of will_

 _Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain_

 _And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!_

(Gray)

 _They call him Ryu, he's sick_

 _And he's spitting fire_

 _And mike got him out the dryer he's hot_

 _Found him in Fort Minor with Tak_

 _What a fuckin' nihilist porcupine_

 _He's a prick, he's a cock_

 _The type women want to be with, and rappers hope he get shot_

 _Eight years in the making, patiently waiting to blow_

 _Now the record with Shinoda's taking over the globe_

 _He's got a partner in crime, his shit is equally dope_

 _You won't believe the kind of shit that comes out of this kid's throat_

(Natsu)

 _Tak! - He's not your everyday on the block_

 _He knows how to work with what he's got_

 _Making his way to the top_

 _He often gets a comment on his name_

 _People keep asking him was it given at birth_

 _Or does it stand for an acronym?_

 _No he's living proof, got him rocking the booth_

 _He'll get you buzzing quicker than a shot of vodka with juice_

 _Him and his crew are known around as one of the best_

 _Dedicated to what they do and give a hundred percent_

(Gray)

 _Forget Mike - Nobody really knows how or why he works so hard_

 _It seems like he's never got time_

 _Because he writes every note and he writes every line_

 _And I've seen him at work when that light goes on in his mind_

 _It's like a design is written in his head every time_

 _Before he even touches a key or speaks in a rhyme_

 _And those motherfuckers he runs with,_

 _The kids that he signed?_

 _Ridiculous, without even trying,_

 _How did he do it?!_

(Natsu)

 _This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill_

 _Fifteen percent concentrated power of will_

 _Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain_

 _And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!_

 _This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill_

 _Fifteen percent concentrated power of will_

 _Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain_

 _And a hundred percent reason to remember the name_ _!_

(Gray)

 _Yeah! Fort Minor_

 _M. Shinoda - Styles of Beyond_

 _Ryu! Takbir! Machine Shop_ _!_

The sing ended as the beat eased into a silence and for a moment the guild was silent" That sounded awesome!" Asuka shouted, getting Bisca and Azlack to sweat drop from their daughter's excitement.

"That song was pretty impressive if you ask me" Yuka said as he has a smile on his face form joy.

"That was pretty amazing." Rouge spoke.

As the rest of the guild questioned each other by what the song meant, Toby was curious about the other songs. So while the others were still talking, including his guild mates, he got down from his chair, and went to pick one himself. Immediately, he saw something called "My Name". The poor simpleton was confused by it because he could remember Natsu name, so he clicked on the song. The others finally noticed that Toby was selecting the next song.

"Bro, what are you doing?" Lyon asked his teammate and friend.

The dog eared man turned to her mother before hitting the play button. "I wanted to pick one, it's my turn anyway." She answered as she hit the button and ran back to her parents.

The tune of the song was one of Alternative Rock by the sound of it which got Levy and Laki attention, both being fans of the genre.

(Natsu)

 _My name is worthless like you told me I once was_

 _My name is empty cause you drained away the love_

 _My name is searching since you stole my only soul_

 _My name is hatred and the reasons we both know_

 _Worthless, empty, searching, hatred_

 _Well who am I right now?_

"Why is he saying stuff like that?" Asked Lucy who was about to tear up thinking it could be another sad song till Gray part though her a loop.

(Gray)

 _You're fuckin' wearing me out!_

 _You're always dragging me down!_

 _You're the fake, fallen, force of nature, sick mind_

 _I don't need a gun to take back what's mine_

 _It's over_

 _It's over now_

 _You're done wearing me out_

"Now why is he saying stuff like that?" Asked Levy because to her the song sounded like they didn't care of what others thought of them.

(Natsu)

 _My name is screaming like the sound of your heart failing_

 _My name is loco like the motive that betrayed me_

 _Screaming, loco, don't say you know_

 _Who I am right now_

 _You're fuckin' wearing me out!_

 _You're always dragging me down!_

 _You're the fake, fallen, force of nature, sick mind_

 _I don't need a gun to take back what's mine_

 _It's over_

 _It's over now_

 _You're done wearing me out_

 _You're wearing me out_

 _You're wearing me out_

 _You're wearing me out_

 _You're wearing me out_

 _You're wearing me out_

 _You're wearing me out_

 _You'll be ancient history_

 _But who am I right now?_

 _My name is revenge and I'm here to save my name_

 _You're fuckin' wearing me out!_

 _You're always dragging me down!_

 _You're the fake, fallen, force of nature, sick mind_

 _I don't need a gun to take back what's mine_

 _(You're fuckin' wearing me out)_

 _It's over_

 _(You're always dragging me down)_

 _It's over_

 _You're the fake, fallen, force of nature, sick mind_

 _I don't need a gun to take back what's mine_

 _It's over_

 _It's over now_

 _You're done wearing me out_

The lyrics and the song ended. The others were feeling pumped from that one.

"That sounded awesome!" Asuka shouted, getting Bisca and Azlack to sweat drop from their daughter's excitement.

"That song was manly!" Elfman shouted out.

"That was pretty amazing." Gray spoke.

"Aye! It's way better than Gajeel!" Happy shouted.

"Why do you keep bringing that up?! I may not be good as Salamander, but I'm still great at music!" Gajeel shouted at the blue exceed.

"Your awful Metal head just face it." Gray replied to the iron dragon slayer.

"I think I will go nest at picking the next song" Sherry said as she moved from her place and begun to scroll though the list.

"I'll go after because only a real man can pick a manly song!" Elfman yelled as Evergreen hit him over the head for being loud.

Ill suppose that Juvia can go after that.

 **I will like to thank BlackangelWhiteangel for the choice for Lyon song as I also believe that it fit him. Till next time.**

 **Lucy(Lion)**

 **Erza(Warriors)**

 **Happy(Happy)**

 **Lyon(Cold as Ice)**

 **Yuka(Remember my Name)**

 **Toby(My Name)**

 **Sherry(?)**

 **Elfman(?)**

 **Juvia(?)**

 **Songs played so far:**

 **Our last Night - Age of Ignorance**

 **Trading Yesterday - She is the Sunshine**

 **Manafest - Human**

 **Hollywood Undead – Lion**

 **Imagine Dragons – Warriors**

 **Pharrell Williams – Happy**

 **Foreigner - Cold As Ice**

 **Shinedown - My Name (Wearing Me Out)**

 **Fort Minor - Remember The Name (Ft. Styles Of Beyond)**


	4. What for pain

(With Natsu and Gray)

The two of them have been fighting ice and fire Vulcans for about a hour now. The reason they have been battling non stop was because today was the day all the guilds were meeting and celebrating thier success over Tatarus and the negation of F.A.C.E system, saving all magic in Ishgar but sadly they had received a emergency requests and after Exza beat the both of them half to death they reluctantly agreed. But Natsu came up with the strategy that if they went and beat up the vulcans the same day as they arrived that might be able to return to the guild the next day and hopefully get to socialize a bit with the others which Gray agreed to. "Hey freezer butt, is it just me or is something off?" Natsu asked Gray as he punched a ice Vulcan straight in the nose forcing his head to slam into a tree taking him out of the fight.

"For once you not just acting stupid Ash for brains, I feel it too. Maybe something wrong with the guild?" He replied as he dropped kick a fire Vulcan into a another forcing them both into unconsciousness.

"No way Icepick, today all our friends are there so nothing can't happen without them putting up a fight." Natsu said as he perform led a roar roasting about ten more.

"Maybe your right flamebrain and since Gildarts is there we have nothing to worry about." Gray responded as he performed a rage on about eight Vulcans freezing them solid.

"Want about Gramps screaming his head off when Gildarts beats the crap of the trimens for flirting with Cana?" Natsu asked as they looked around and saw that their job was done going by the body count of about sixty five.

"And then he will probably start flirting with the mermaids and pay dearly for it." Gray said as they both laugh at the image of Gildarts getting beaten by Kagura for the crime for perversions. None of the two realized that something was happening at the guild but it was something that the two of them were never planing on to sharing for numerous reasons.

(At Fairy tail)

As Sherry was searching for her pick she spotted a strange new set folders that they have yet to view. "Hey guys look at this one." She called out and the entire group saw a new set of folders labeled Natsu and Gray: Gray: Natsu: Featuring Natsu and Gray and Videos.

"Well that is interesting, I wonder why they would have individual folders for?" Lucy asked as she wondered what was in this folders.

"My guess is that the ones with just their names of them mean that they were the lead vocals in it while the other is back-up." Lyon said as that made the most sense to him.

"Well I'm going to see what is inside the the Music Folder." Sherry said as she went through it for a couple of minutes before she found on entitled 'For the Lovers' which made it seem like a love song to her.

"Guys!, I found one that you all might like." She called as she stopped her selection on the title she chose.

"Which one did you pick?" Lucy asked the Lamia scale wizard who she had fought in the past. They all looked up to the screen and saw the name which confused some of the people there at the choice in name.

"This one is called 'For the Lovers' It sounds like it could be a romantic kind of song." After saying this, Sherry had stars in her eyes at the fact that she may be right. She didnt even stop to let them question her choice before she let it play. **[I'm not very good at describing music videos but I can give the web address of Anime Music Videos (AMVs) and Game Music Videos (GMVs) or the actual official music videos that embody these songs like they were made for each other so please watch them of you can and like them as I really enjoy**.

watch?v=zxOTgVCP1DY

 _(Natsu)_

 _"This one goes out to the lonely_

 _This one goes out to the broken ones_

 _This one goes out to the angels_

 _Fallin' from the sky."_

 _At this point, the group of wizards were used to the talent the two clearly had as they listened to the soft words of Natsu and Gray._

 _(Gray)_

 _"_ _This one goes out to your brother_

 _This one goes out to your mother_

 _This one goes out to your sister_

 _And this one's for you."_

 _"_ _And all the lovers and believers."_

 _"And the ones who've been betrayed."_

 _"To all the fighters, all the dreamers."_

 _"And the ones who've not been saved."_

 _(Natsu)_

 _"_ _Don't lose your faith_

 _I know you're right_

 _Don't be scared of being lonely_

 _I'm here with you."_

Now there was a question in everybody mind as the music kept playing and that was why did they make this particular one as the video that went along with it was nice and all but

 _(Gray)_

 _"_ _This one goes out to the lonely_

 _This one goes out to the broken hearts_

 _This one goes out to the people_

 _Left behind, waiting to be found_

 _I've seen your shadow in the dark_

 _I've seen this struggle in your life_

 _Feels like nothing comes out right."_

 _"_ _For all the lovers and believers."_

 _"And the ones who've been betrayed."_

 _"For all the fighters, all the dreamers."_

 _"_ _And the ones who've not been saved."_

 _"For all the lovers and believers_

 _And the ones who've not been heard_ _."_

Now there was a large part that was just instrumental of drum, violin, and guitar and bass

(Natsu)

"I know you're right

You've got that something in your eyes

I know that you will be alright

Yeah, yeah, yeah

Don't be scared of being lonely

I'm here with you."

"For all the lovers and believers

For all the fighters and the dreamers

And the ones who've not been saved."

(Gray)

"For all the lovers and believers

And the ones who've been betrayed

To all the fighters, all the dreamers

And the ones who've not been saved."

"For all the lovers and believers (yeah)

And the ones who've been betrayed (yeah)

For all the fighters all the dreamers (yeah)

And the ones who've not been saved."

"Don't lose your faith

I know you're right

Don't be scared of being lonely."

(Natsu)

"For all the lovers and believers

And the ones who've been betrayed."

The video ended with all the fairies in a gathering on an island on a lake as they paid their respects to a fallen friend.

"That was well made" Risley spoke with praise at how well thought and performed that was.

"I think it was a good touch to make most of the cast fairies." Beth added as she was a sucker for a man with a soft touch.

"It also was more emotional." Lucy answered as she was still amazed about by the editing skills of the two.

"I wanna know why the girl had to die at the end." Elfman told them as he went to look for one as well. While he looked for one, the others were talking.

"I wonder how Natsu and Gray came up with all of these songs." Sherria thought aloud while the others were just as curious as the young God slayer.

"It doesn't seem to fit with their personalities at all," Lyon pointed out.

"Making songs in general doesn't make sense with them." Bixslow spoke from upstairs with Freed.

All of them didn't really understand why the two was able to make these songs. They also didn't understand why they made them in the first place who when they found the time to do so. Some they could understand like the one about Lisanna, but the other ones didn't seem to make sense.

While they were busy thinking and discussing, Elfman found a disk that got his attention. This one was labeled 'Push'.

"That's an odd name for a song, it sounds like it's for women giving birth." Elfman muttered to himself, getting everyone's attention as he went to selected this video. The song started out with a light guitar starting before the scene became visible.

watch?v=9VON4tVuaKE

 _(Natsu)_

 _Ohhh ohhhh ohhh ohhh_

 _"_ _This world can't hold us, you can't mess with soldiers_

 _There's no cell big enough to hold us_

 _We came to be a wrecking ball to these boulders_

 _Know this, I ain't scared of these cobras_

 _Over time, they've tried to just fold us"_

 _They thought they could mess with this focus_

 _But there's no room for these locusts_

' _Cause real faith's belief without borders_

 _Hold this."_

"Is it just me or is Natsu rapping?" Laxus asked

"Shut it!" Came Mira's reply as she wanted to listen.

 _(Gray)_

 _"We yell, but no one hears_

 _We persevere, as we approach the line_

 _We march, for all those fears that kept us here_

 _This time they're left behind."_

At this point the beat pick up in intensity as the drums and guitar got louder _._

 _"Acting like they don't notice_

 _But they're just mad because they can't mold us_

 _Told you never underestimate soldiers_

 _(Natsu/Gray)_

' _Cause you can build a thousand walls_

(Natsu)

You can't hold us."

"If we just keep running away

We'll never make it alive

Until we stand and we fight

Aim, fire, and blow it away

We're storming enemy lines

Leaving no one behind."

(Natsu)

"This rock can't hold us

'Cause the light has shown us

No fear's big enough to own us

We were never meant to fit in these folders

Know this, I ain't scared of these posers

Over time we all face opponents

They thought they could mess with this focus

They forgot, the end of the climb's the coldest, known as

Life's a battlefield of moments, hold this"

The song was proving to be a great one just like the last one even if they didn't know why they made them in the first place.

 _(Gray)_

 _"_ _We yell, but no one hears_

 _We persevere, as we approach the line_

 _We march, for all those fears that kept us here_

 _This time they're left behind"_

 _(Natsu)_

 _"Acting like they don't notice_

 _But they're just mad because they can't mold us_

 _Told you never underestimate soldiers_

' _Cause you can build a thousand walls_

 _You can't hold us."_

 _If we just keep running away_

 _We'll never make it alive_

 _Until we stand and we fight_

 _Aim, fire, and blow it away_

 _We're storming enemy lines_

 _Leaving no one behind_

 _(Natsu)_

 _Ohhh ohhhh ohhh, ohhh ohhhh ohhh_

 _(Hey)_

 _(Hey)_

 _Ohhh (Hey)_

 _Ohhh (Hey)_

 _Ohhh (Hey)_

 _Ohhh (Hey)_

 _Ohhh (Hey)_

 _Ohhh (Hey)_

 _Ohhh (Hey)_

 _If we just keep running away_

 _We'll never make it alive_

 _Until we stand and we fight_

 _Aim, fire, and blow it away_

 _We're storming enemy lines_

 _Leaving no one behind_

 _(Gray)_

 _If we just keep running away_

 _We'll never make it alive_

 _Until we stand and we fight_

 _Aim, fire, and blow it away_

 _We're storming enemy lines_

 _Leaving no one behind_

The song ended with the beat going soft one more but it quickly stop and the screen read that it has completed the task.

"I don't know about you guys but I liked it, it was manly!" Elfman proclaimed as he did enjoy his choice.

"That was amazing, although I wonder where they found someone with the editing skills to make that video." Erza stated.

"I want to know where they found the time to make these, their either fighting each other or on a job so there not much time for music." Makarov questioned.

"Even Juvia is confused as she has never seen her beloved even pick up an instrument." Juvia stated.

"Let's play another one!" Frosch explained happily, but then an argument broke out on who gets to pick the next one that soon evolved into a full scale inter-guild brawl. As that was going on, Virgo and Aries appeared for the party but noticed the fighting, Aries being herself immediately hid behind the expressionless maiden spirit while Virgo noticed the strange lacrima recorder on the bar top and approached Loke about it. He informed her of it and what's they were doing with it beforehand then went back to his three-way fist fight with Gajeel and Max. Virgo then left Aries at a nearby table and approached the remote for it before she started going through the files named 'featuring Natsu and Gray' till she landed on a song that appeared to be made for her as it was entitled 'Sucker for Pain'. She gained stars for eyes as she set it to play, getting the attention of Rufus and Rocker, the latter of the two still having the former in a headlock submission hold.

"Hey miss, what are you doing?" Rufus asked gaining the attention of everyone present as they all fixed their eyes on the maiden, who could care less about the stares and it the play button

Immediately, an acoustic guitar was heard, catching them by surprised. It sounded soft, unlike the last songs they have listened too that have been nothing but rock.

 _(Natsu and Gray)_

 _I torture you_

 _Take my hand through the flames_

 _I torture you_

 _I'm a slave to your games_

 _I'm just a sucker for pain_

 _I wanna chain you up_

 _I wanna tie you down_

 _I'm just a sucker for pain_

"What?" was the question everyone had as they heard the opening lyrics as well as the alternative hip hop rap rock beat of the music but Virgo just looked like a happy school girl

 _(Dennis bad boy)_

 _I'm a sucker for pain_

 _I got the squad tatted on me from my neck to my ankles_

 _Pressure from the man got us all in rebellion_

 _We gon' go to war, yeah, without failure_

 _Do it for the fam, dog, ten toes down, dog_

 _Love and the loyalty that's what we stand for_

 _Alienated by society, all this pressure give me anxiety_

 _Walk slow through the fire_

 _Like, who gon' try us?_

 _Feeling the world go against us_

 _So we put the world on our shoulders_

 _(Natsu and Gray)_

 _I torture you_

 _Take my hand through the flames_

 _I torture you_

 _I'm a slave to your games_

 _I'm just a sucker for pain_

 _I wanna chain you up_

 _I wanna tie you down_

 _I'm just a sucker for pain_

 _(Papi die Harpy)_

 _I been at it with my homies_

 _It don't matter, you don't know me_

 _I been rollin' with my team, we the illest on the scene_

 _I been riding 'round the city with my squad_

 _I been riding 'round the city with my squad_

 _We just posted, getting crazy, living like this is so amazing_

 _Hold up take a step back, when we roll up, cause I know what_

 _We been loyal, we been fam, we the ones you trust in_

 _Won't hesitate to go straight to your head like a concussion_

 _I know I been bustin', no discussion for my family_

 _No hesitation, through my scope I see my enemy_

 _Like what's up? Hold up, we finna re-load up_

 _Yes I re-load up, I know what up, I know what up_

 _(Natsu and Gray)_

 _I torture you_

 _Take my hand through the flames_

 _I torture you_

 _I'm a slave to your games_

 _I'm just a sucker for pain_

 _I wanna chain you up_

 _I wanna tie you down_

 _I'm just a sucker for pain_

Although they could all agree that they had no clue why they made a song like this, they had to agree that the music was pretty good while others like Jura did not agree with that assessment but none the less kept listening.

 _(Edward 2 tears)_

 _I'm devoted to destruction_

 _A full dosage of detrimental dysfunction_

 _I'm dying slow but the devil tryna rush me_

 _See I'm a fool for pain, I'm a dummy_

 _Might cut my head off right after I slit my throat_

 _Tongue kiss a shark, got jealous bitches up in the boat_

 _Eating peanut butter and jelly fishes on toast_

 _And if I get stung I get stoked, might choke_

 _Like I chewed a chunk of charcoal_

 _Naked in the North Pole_

 _That's why my heart cold, full of sorrow, the lost soul_

 _And only Lord knows when I'm coming to the crossroads_

 _So I don't fear shit but tomorrow_

 _And I'm a sucker for pain, it ain't nothing but pain_

 _You just fuckin' complain, you ain't tough as you claim_

 _Just stay up in your lane, just don't fuck with Lil Wayne_

 _I'mma jump from a plane or stand in front of a train_

 _Cause I'm a sucker for pain_

 _(Natsu)_

 _Used to doing bad, now we feel like we just now getting it_

 _Ain't got no other way so we started and finished it_

 _No pain, no gain_

 _Never stand down, made our own way_

 _Never going slow, we pick up the pace_

 _This is what we wanted from a young age_

 _No emotion, that's what business is_

 _Lord have mercy on the witnesses_

 _(Natsu and Gray)_

 _I torture you_

 _Take my hand through the flames_

 _I torture you_

 _I'm just a sucker for pain_

 _(Gray)_

 _More pain_

 _Got me begging, begging, begging, begging, begging_

 _For more pain_

 _Got me begging, begging, begging, begging, begging_

 _For more pain_

 _Got me begging, begging, begging, begging, begging_

 _For more pain_

 _Got me begging..._

The song ended as the beat was carried into the background as it got weaker and weaker till it ceased leaving a confused building of wizards but a message appeared on the screen for a couple of moments or two that read:

 _This song was made to celebrate the release of the ANIMATED movie, Suicide Squad: Assault on Arkham and as a present to all the writers of said movie. The following band members all had a singing role in the making of this song as well what instruments they played_

 _Natsu (Vocals) Drums_

 _Gray (Vocals) Guitar_

 _Dennis bad boy (Vocals) Bass_

 _Papi die Harpy (Vocals) Back-up Bass_

 _Edward 2 tears (Vocals) DJ_

"That has to be the best song I've heard in three hundred years!" Virgo proclaimed with a star struck face as she always loved songs like this.

"I did find it nice to listen to" Orga said as he was still confused about the whole 'Sucker for pain' part.

"Juvia will go and pick something to help us stop us thinking about." Juvia said as she went over the remote from a blissful Virgo and started her own search for her own choice.

 **SO sorry for the delay on the posting but I hadn't had any inspiration in a while and this only came to me two days ago, I'll try to post three more chapters by next week. I moved Juvia part to the next chapter as 'Sucker for pain' isn't a song she would have picked and I just had to used it. I'll use more** _ **Suicide Squad songs as this story goes.**_

 **Lucy(Lion)**

 **Erza(Warriors)**

 **Happy(Happy)**

 **Lyon(Cold as Ice)**

 **Yuka(Remember my Name)**

 **Toby(My Name)**

 **Sherry(For the lovers)**

 **Elfman(Push)**

 **Virgo(Sucker for Pain)**

 **Juvia(?)**

 **Gajeel(?)**

 **Sagittarius (?)**

 **Songs played so far:**

 **Our last Night - Age of Ignorance**

 **Trading Yesterday - She is the Sunshine**

 **Manafest - Human**

 **Hollywood Undead – Lion**

 **Imagine Dragons – Warriors**

 **Pharrell Williams – Happy**

 **Foreigner - Cold As Ice**

 **Shinedown - My Name (Wearing Me Out)**

 **Fort Minor - Remember The Name (Ft. Styles Of Beyond)**

 **Stanfour – For the Lovers**

 **Thousand Foot Krutch – Push**

 **Ty Dolla Sign, Lil Wayne, Imagine Dragons, Wiz Khalifa, Logic – Sucker for Pain (Featuring X Ambassadors)**


	5. Enter the Horse Guy

As Juvia looked through the different playlist for a less confusing song to play, while she was keeping herself busy with this, the others were talking about the latest selection of music and what was the meaning behind them. "What did you all think of that last one, _'Sucker for Pain'_?" Kinana asked the others.

"I don't really know, I get the first one, _'For the lovers'_ as the video cleared it up and _'Push'_ was maybe to lift your spirits but I can't understand the last one" Laxus answered as he sat at one of the tables in the guild. "But I will admit it was alright."

"Aye, I didn't know that Gray was a masochist." Happy snickered into his paws to help try keep back the giggles.

"That's not fair Happy-san, for all we know it is Natsu-san who is the masochist, by the way, what's a masochist?" Wendy defended Gray in Juvia's place before asking what the word means.

"Don't worry child, it's something you need not concern yourself with." Carla answered as she didn't like that Happy just said it out loud but couldn't help but wonder the same.

"Well they both used to get their butts handed to them by Mira or Erza on a daily basis so maybe…" Cana stated as it would make sense to why Natsu was always picking fights.

"Well if's that's true then those two were real suckers for pain." Mira added with a smile that just put you on edge. So while everyone was trying having an odd conversation about the two missing wizards and what turns them on, Juvia was trying to ignore the insults to Gary as she still was looking for one that caught her eye. Eventually, she stumbled upon a title in the "Gray" section of the files that was labeled "Rain". This of course caught her attention.

"Rain?" Juvia questioned to herself. She frowns a little bit, thinking that it was about Gray disliking the rain. But the water woman was also curious what it sounded like. So the curious side of her won, as she clicked on it and selected play at maximum value. The others noticed that she did this but were too late to ask about it but just before the music started, a message appeared on screen that read:

 _This goes out to the rain that gives life to plants of the earth and washes away my troubles so I can face the new day._

Before they could ask what song she chose, the music started. It was a little slow and made up of acoustic guitar but picked up with some drums. Then the lyrics were heard.

 _(Gray)_

 _I see in front of my eyes,_

 _All of these truth's and all these lies_

 _As their colors go and fade away_

As they listened to it they couldn't help but gaze on as the soft melody reached their ears as Loke had told them before that all the acoustic guitar was Gray was they were left to wonder about it but decided to listen to it more to get their answers.

 _Although you're close to me_

 _And your warmth covers me,_

 _I can't keep these wandering thoughts at bay._

 _You told me to go onward_

 _And said my path will not be blurred_

 _As you turn away and say good-bye_

 _Those words of empathy_

 _Do not encourage me_

 _And I cannot help but break down and cry._

Now the drums came in but just like the guitar, Natsu played them at a slow and soft pace to match the song and rhythm they were going for.

 _All of these memories, ringing endlessly inside my mind,  
Have no intentions of forgiving me yet._

 _If I close my eyes, they only grow and start surrounding me._

 _These memories that I can't forget..._

Now there was some electric guitar to it that added a sense of incompletion that made you wanted to hear the rest of the song and it did its job as no-one dared speak.

 _The rain falls, I wonder if it will ever end?_

 _It's so cold, straining my body for quite some time._

 _The rain falls on me, and it is striking down upon my face._

 _Why does it choose me, who has nowhere to escape?_

This caught them off guard. They weren't expecting that. Juvia was mostly surprised, since it sounded like Gray truly valued the rain. For that reason, it gave the rain woman a warm feeling in her as she knew that she was and her rain were wanted. The lyrics continued.

 _Though this untainted morning,  
that I have finally reached to  
is entangled by the past I knew.  
Instead of moving on, towards my own future  
_

_I was stuck in my own remorseful past._

 _And though you tried to help_

 _And tried to motivate me to keep on_

 _All my fears of losing my way just made me weak._

 _Walking around blindly,  
I think its time for my own teardrops  
to fall down my conflicted cheeks._

 _I don't want my eyes to know about those past days_

 _I'll just wait till the rain starts to wash it away_

 _All my wounds of my past start to heal at a gentle pace_

 _I've finally found the end of my road today._

Now Gray did an electric guitar solo as Natsu played the drums to the beat and in doing so, captivated the audience present at the sheer skill and time that must have gone into writing this masterpiece as Juvia couldn't help but smile at Gray's gesture to her and the rain.

 _The rain falls, I wonder if it will ever end?  
It's so cold, straining my body for quite some time._

 _The rain falls on me, but I wonder could it maybe,  
embrace me tightly, hide all my pain?_

 _The rain falls, I wonder if it knows how to stop?  
But today, it falls without resolution.  
You held out your hand holding an umbrella over my head._

 _You nestled with me, warming me with all your hope._

The song continued on for a few more moments before it ended and faded into the darkness of the background, leaving behind a message that really put a flutter in Juvia hearts.

' _Happy 18_ _th_ _birthday, my rain-woman'_

"Well that was thoughtful of them, Gray making her birthday present in advance like that." Erza said she was proud that Gray finally made his decision about her.

"If that's her present to her, then that means that they planned on telling us." Lucy pointed out as she felt a little bad on the matter of taking it from Natsu's house as they probably hide it there

"Gray-sama loves me back!" Juvia proclaimed loudly, making all the dragon slayers winced in discomfort before she bounced to where Virgo was seated and joined her in a dreamful wonderland where she and Gray had her thirty babies.

"Well it's good to see that Gray came to terms with his feelings for her" Makarov said as he was happy for the two of them as well as a little bit jealous that Gray got someone that hot.

"Well that was a bit too sappy for my taste, let's see what Salamander has in his folder for us." Gajeel told them as he went to look for one as well. While he looked for one, the others were talking.

"I happy for them, they finally found love." Sherry said from her seat on Ren's embarrassed lap as she congratulated the younger devil slayer.

"I didn't think he had it in him but I've been proven wrong before today by the mere existence of that player" Carla replied, all while ignoring Happy's attempt to give her fish. While they were busy thinking and discussing, Gajeel found a title in Natsu's file that got his attention. This one was labeled _"Hearthens"._

"The hell did he name is that?" Gajeel spoke, getting everyone's attention as he selected it and pressed the play option. The lyrics were heard almost immediately

 _(Natsu)_

 _All my friends are heathens. Take it slow_

 _Wait for them to ask you who you know_

 _Please don't make any sudden moves_

 _You don't know the half of the abuse_

Now they could hear some drums and bass as the instruments came alive at a slow pace that was almost Pop-Jazz feel to it. "This sounds manly!" Elfman shouted.

"SHHH!" Everyone told Elfman to shush, as Evergreen hit him over the head with her fan to keep him still.

 _All my friends are heathens. Take it slow_

 _Wait for them to ask you who you know_

 _Please don't make any sudden moves_

 _You don't know the half of the abuse_

 _Welcome to the room of people_

 _Who have rooms of people that they loved one day_

 _Docked away_

 _Just because we check the guns at the door_

 _Doesn't mean our brains will change from hand grenades_

 _You'll never know the psychopath sitting next to you_

 _You'll never know the murderer sitting next to you_

 _You'll think, "How'd I get here, sitting next to you?"_

 _But after all I've said_

 _Please don't forget_

Now the beat picked up and was more intense as the drums were being hit at while the bass picked up as well to match the strong vocals that came from Natsu.

 _All my friends are heathens. Take it slow_

 _Wait for them to ask you who you know_

 _Please don't make any sudden moves_

 _You don't know the half of the abuse_

The beat slowed down now as the vocals became soft, nearly whispers if not for the microphone

 _We don't deal with outsiders very well_

 _They say newcomers have a certain smell_

 _You have trust issues, not to mention_

 _They say they can smell your intentions_

 _You'll never know the freakshow sitting next to you_

 _You'll have some weird people sitting next to you_

 _You'll think, "How'd I get here, sitting next to you?"_

 _But after all I've said_

 _Please don't forget_

 _(Watch it, watch it)_

 _All my friends are heathens. Take it slow_

 _Wait for them to ask you who you know_

 _Please don't make any sudden moves_

 _You don't know the half of the abuse_

Not the song had reached its peak and was on full burst as the wizards found it nice to listen too as the council did treat Fairy Tail wizards like they supposed to be in jail or something so they could see where Natsu was coming from when he wrote this one.

 _(Papi die Harpy)_

 _All my friends are heathens. Take it slow_

 _(Watch it)_

 _Wait for them to ask you who you know_

 _(Watch it)_

 _Please, all my friends are heathens. Take it slow_

 _(Watch it)_

 _Wait for them to ask you who you know_

 _Why'd you come? You knew you should have stayed_

 _(It's blasphemy)_

 _I tried to warn you just to stay away_

 _(Away)_

 _And now they're outside ready to bust_

 _(To bust)_

 _It looks like you might be one of us_

The guild was simply quiet after the song ended. "…I like it." Gajeel spoke as he approved of his choice in music.

"Of course you did, you're not exactly a saint" Lisanna said with a giggle as that was pretty clear.

"I liked it, but what's the business that 'All my friends are Heartens?" Sting asked as he, again.

"How does Natsu come up with these?" Rouge asked, as he had kept to himself most of the time they were listening. But before they could get any answers, a golden light appeared in the middle of the guild that soon died down and appeared to be a late to the party Sagittarius.

"Sorry I'm late Lady Lucy, but I couldn't pick out an outfit so I just went with the regular one." Sagittarius apologized with a bow.

"It's no problem Sagittarius, you're not the only late comer." Lucy said as she waved him off to take a seat.

"Thank you, but where are Natsu and Gray, I do not see them?" He asked as he went over to Loke's table and after everything was explained to him he raised his hand up till Mira said he could speak.

"If it's not a bother, I would like to pick one out." Sagittarius said as stood up.

"It's no problem, so ahead and take your pick." Bacchus said as he was more sober than usual so he could remember the music. Sagittarius nodded his head in understanding and proceeded to looked through the 'Natsu and Gray' as he thought one with both of them would be better than the singles. He soon found it when he came across the title _'Ready Aim Fire'_ which for obvious reasons, intrigued him enough to see what it like. He clicked it and selected the play option. The lyrics were heard instantly

 _(Gray)_

 _(Whoa)_

 _With our backs to the wall, the darkness will fall_

 _We never quite thought we could lose it all_

 _Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire (Whoa)_

 _An empire's fall in just one day_

 _You close your eyes and the glory fades (Whoa)_

 _Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire away (fire!)_

 _Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire away_

The song were pretty interesting so far as Sagittarius, satisfied with his choice returned to his seat as the beat started up with an alternative rock/ indie rock to it.

 _(Natsu)_

 _Off in the distance, there is resistance_

 _Bubbling up and festering_

 _Hey Mr Motion, make me a potion_

 _Shake it all up with your mystery_

 _How come I've never seen your face 'round here?_

 _I know every single face 'round here_

 _A man on a mission, changing the vision_

 _I was never welcome here_

 _We don't have a choice to stay_

 _We'd rather die than do it your way_

Now the beat dropped and the whole song picked up as making everyone feel pumped since it was that kind of beat that made you feel invincible

 _(Gray)_

 _With our backs to the wall, the darkness will fall_

 _We never quite thought we could lose it all_

 _Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire_

 _An empire's fall in just one day_

 _You close your eyes and the glory fades_

 _Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire away (fire!)_

 _Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire away_

 _(Natsu)_

 _Back in the casing, shaking and pacing_

 _This is the tunnel's light_

 _Blood in the writing, stuck in the fighting_

 _Look through the rifle's sight_

 _How come I've never seen your face 'round here?_

 _I know every single face 'round here_

 _Here in the heckle, holding the shackle_

 _I was never welcome here_

 _(Natsu/Gray)_

 _We don't have a choice to stay_

 _We'd rather die than do it your way_

 _(Gray)_

 _With our backs to the wall, the darkness will fall_

 _We never quite thought we could lose it all_

 _Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire_

 _An empire's fall in just one day_

 _You close your eyes and the glory fades_

 _Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire away (fire!)_

 _Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire away_

 _Whoa, Whoa, Whoa_

 _Whoa, Whoa_

 _(Natsu)_

 _With our backs to the wall, the darkness will fall_

 _We never quite thought we could lose it all_

 _Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire_

 _An empire's fall in just one day_

 _You close your eyes and the glory fades_

 _Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire away (fire!)_

 _Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire away._

"That was amazing, never have I heard such a well-made song about the fine art of Archery in the longest time" Sagittarius pointed out as he quite enjoyed it and made a note to thank the two wizards for it later.

"The tone did fit the song nicely" Rufus said.

"Looks like it's my turn to pick since no-one else wants to?" Mira asked as she looked around and when no-one voiced his or her desire to pick the next one, she went to the pile and started sorting through the list for one to play.

 **There done, I did say was going to use for** _ **Suicide Squad OST in this fic but that was the last one and if you couldn't already tell, the last one if from Iron Man 3 movie OST: Heroes Fall. I like the movie as it was well made and I'll continue to use music from good series and movies as I go, the first one of them is an English version of the song 'Rain' by SID but this version, the lyrics were done by Radiatasquire & Shadowlink43212 which I recommend you guys listen too on Youtube as it is good as well as watch the Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood anime.**_

 _ **Songs played so far.**_

 **Lucy(Lion)**

 **Erza(Warriors)**

 **Happy(Happy)**

 **Lyon(Cold as Ice)**

 **Yuka(Remember my Name)**

 **Toby(My Name)**

 **Sherry(For the lovers)**

 **Elfman(Push)**

 **Virgo(Sucker for Pain)**

 **Juvia**

 **Gajeel(Heathens**

 **Sagittarius(Ready Aim Fire)**

 **Mira(?)**

 **Romeo(?)**

 **Loke (?)**

 **Songs played so far:**

 **Our last Night - Age of Ignorance**

 **Trading Yesterday - She is the Sunshine**

 **Manafest - Human**

 **Hollywood Undead – Lion**

 **Imagine Dragons – Warriors**

 **Pharrell Williams – Happy**

 **Foreigner - Cold As Ice**

 **Shinedown - My Name (Wearing Me Out)**

 **Fort Minor - Remember The Name (Ft. Styles Of Beyond)**

 **Stanfour – For the Lovers**

 **Thousand Foot Krutch – Push**

 **Ty Dolla Sign, Lil Wayne, Imagine Dragons, Wiz Khalifa, Logic – Sucker for Pain (Featuring X Ambassadors)**

 **(Lyrics)** _ **Radiatasquire & Shadowlink43212(Vocals) Shadowlink4321 – Rain**_

 _ **Twenty One Pilots - Heathens**_

 **Imagine Dragons – Ready Aim Fire**


	6. Brotherly bonds

As Mira looked through the different playlist for a good song to play, the others were talking about the latest selection of music and what was the meaning behind them. "So what did you think of 'Heartens?'?" Lilly asked the others as he found it to be amusing to listen to.

"I don't really know, Natsu has only been in prison once and that was with Erza for one night, Gray wasn't even there" Gajeel answered as he sat at one of the tables in the guild.

"Aye, But that song sure did fit Gajeel." Happy snickered into his paws to help try keep back the giggles.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean cat?!" Gajeel yelled at Happy.

"No offense, Gajeel-san but you don't seem like someone who spends their time giving back to the community." Rouge told him respectively as the piercings and attitude didn't give off the impression of it.

"Well maybe that's why Gray didn't have a part in the song, since he wasn't there" Lucy stated as it would make sense due to the fact Gray stayed at the guild that day.

"Well if's that's true then if means they really did make these song off life experiences." Max added as they now knew they didn't make these songs for the hell of it." So while everyone converse about the possible reasons for the songs they heard so far, Mira was still looking for one that caught her eye. Eventually, she stumbled upon a title in the "Natsu and Gray" section of the files that was labelled "See you again ". This of course caught her attention.

"Guys! I found one that you all might like." She called as she showed everyone her choice.

"Which one is it then?" Millianna asked the, she pointed to the one she chose on the screen and when they all saw the name it confused some of the people there at the choice in name.

"This one is called "See you again', maybe they made it for an estranged lover." After saying this, Mira had her blackmail smile on as she thought of all things she could make the two do if it was right.

"What's with you girls and love songs, besides didn't the one of the songs we listen to tell us Gray has feelings for Juvia or something?" Rocker asked from his table with some of the guys present agreeing with him, all ignoring the fact that Juvia looked even happier to hear them say that from her table with Virgo.

"Well maybe they made it before they met Juvia, I'm listening to it anyway." Mira argued back as she hit the play. The first thing they heard was soft mellow piano that was calm for Natsu to play but then they heard the words as well.

 _(Gray)_ _  
It's been a long day without you, my friend  
And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
We've come a long way from where we began  
Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
When I see you again  
(Hey)_

Once more Gray's soft voice was heard as it sang in synch with the piano in a match that calm down everyone before another brawl could break out. The beat then picked up as the bass and drums came into play as well as the piano was just in the background and could barely be heard.

 _(Natsu)_ _  
Damn, who knew?  
All the planes we flew  
Good things we've been through  
That I'll be standing right here talking to you  
'Bout another path  
I know we loved to hit the road and laugh  
But something told me that it wouldn't last  
Had to switch up  
Look at things different, see the bigger picture  
Those were the days  
Hard work forever pays  
Now I see you in a better place (see you in a better place)_

The bass built up here as they Natsu rapped to the beat of it.

 _(Natsu)_

 _How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got?  
Everything I went through you were standing there by my side  
And now you gon' be with me for the last ride_

So far they could see that they made this in memory of their time in Fairy tail with master Bob and Goldmine fondly rubbing the shoulders where they once had their guild marks as it was fun being here all those years ago for them. But then the beat went soft again to just a piano was more as Gray sang his part again.

 _(Gray)_ _  
It's been a long day without you, my friend  
And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again (I see you again)  
We've come a long way (yeah, we came a long way) from where we began (you know we started)  
Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again (let me tell you)  
When I see you again_

 __The beat picked up as both Natsu and Gray let loose their vocals in synchronized harmony to the beat.

 _(Natsu/Gray)  
(Aah oh, aah oh  
Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)  
Yeah_

The beat slowed down to the drum and bass again as Makarov couldn't be happier for the two of them as they clearly like in the guild.

 _(Natsu)_  
First you both go out your way  
And the vibe is feeling strong  
And what's small turn to a friendship  
A friendship turn to a bond  
And that bond will never be broken  
The love will never get lost (and the love will never get lost)  
And when brotherhood come first  
Then the line will never be crossed  
Established it on our own  
When that line had to be drawn  
And that line is what we reach  
So remember me when I'm gone (remember me when I'm gone)

How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got?  
Everything I went through you were standing there by my side  
And now you gon' be with me for the last ride

 _(Gray)_

 _So let the light guide your way, yeah  
Hold every memory as you go  
And every road you take, will always lead you home, home_

The piano was once more played as the song came to its climax.

 _(Gray)_

 _It's been a long day without you, my friend  
And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
We've come a long way from where we began  
Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
When I see you again_

 _(Natsu/Gray)_

 _(Aah oh)  
(Uh)  
(Aah oh)  
(Yeah)  
(Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)  
(Ya, ya)  
When I see you again  
(Uh)  
See you again  
(Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)  
(Yeah, yeah, uh-huh)  
When I see you again._

The song ended with this, leaving the building in a stunned silence but then a message appeared on the screen above the lacrima that read:

" _I like Gray as my best friend as I know he won't take a bullet for me, but make sure he will beat the crap out of the shooter before he could try to even take the shot." Natsu Dragneel in an interview with Jason Tenner._

"That was beautiful!" Mira spoke with tears in her eyes as the song.

"That one was a lot nicer and happier than the last one." Loki replied as it suited them not to hide their friendship from others.

"It also felt more uplifting as well." Wendy answered.

"I always knew that they were best friends" Erza said, quite proud of herself for making them do group activities together when they were younger.

"So why did they hide it then?" Happy asked.

"I wouldn't know, perhaps since they were rivals, they didn't want people thinking they've gone soft on each other.

"Either way, I'm going to take my pick." Romeo said as he went through the 'Natsu' file for a song to play, after a few moments, Romeo managed to find a title that was labelled 'As War Fades'. He assumed it was a song about peace so he selected it to play.

"I found one!" He told them as he proceeded to put in the disk and hit the play button.

As he did that, a violin was heard, along with a nob being turned or something till words were heard.

 _(Edward 2 tears)_

 _We are not interested in the possibility of defeat.  
Not within the silence of a deserted ally, nor the clamour of a crowded street.  
F.E.A.R. cannot be vanquished, we cannot be destroyed.  
F.E.A.R. will rise up again and control the masses, take back the power and crush the insurgent hoard._

Here the violins (as in more than one) picked up considerably as the speech continued to play, confusing the hell of them but no one voiced their thoughts

 _(Edward 2 tears)_ _  
As war fades in to the distant memories of enlightened pigs and open wounds,  
The Rebels will begin to perish - one by one, they should.  
Feel the fear of dying young, not ignore the chance to scream.  
Lie awake at night in terror, admitting F.E.A.R. will return to glory and the story of Rebels who set out to conquer will finish in __**blood**_ _._

 _(Natsu)_

 _In the end_

 _As you fade into the night (oh whoa oh oh)_

 _Who will tell the story of your life?_

The drums here picked up along with one great guitar solo from Gray before the song continued with the violin ceases itself and letting the soft guitar and drum do the work.

 _(Natsu)_

 _In the end  
As my soul's laid to rest  
What is left of my body  
Or am I just a shell?  
_

The drums and violin picked up here as again.

 _(Natsu)_

And I have fought  
And with flesh and blood I commanded an army  
Through it all  
I have given my heart for a moment of glory  
(I gave it all) 

In the end  
As you fade into the night (oh whoa oh oh)  
Who will tell the story of your life (oh whoa oh oh)  
And who will remember your last goodbye (oh whoa oh oh)  
'Cause it's the end and I'm not afraid  
I'm not afraid to die.

I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid to die.

This sounded a bit heavier and dark compared to the other ones they listened too, even sounded a bit darker than the previous one but it did sound interesting none the less.

 _(Natsu)_

 _Born a saint_

 _But with every sin I still wanna be holy_

 _I will live again_

 _Who we are_

 _Isn't how we live we are more than our bodies_

 _If I fall I will rise back up and relive my glory_

 _In the end  
As you fade into the night (oh whoa oh oh)  
Who will tell the story of your life (oh whoa oh oh)  
And who will remember your last goodbye (oh whoa oh oh)  
'Cause it's the end and I'm not afraid  
I'm not afraid to die_

The lyrics paused as they heard a guitar solo that reminded them that Gray was very good with one.

 _(Gray)_

 _In the end  
As you fade into the night (oh whoa oh oh) _

_(Natsu)_

 _Who will tell the story of your life (oh whoa oh oh)  
And who will remember your last goodbye (oh whoa oh oh)  
'Cause it's the end and I'm not afraid  
I'm not afraid to die_

 _Who will remember this last goodbye (oh whoa oh oh)  
'Cause it's the end and I'm not afraid  
I'm not afraid to die_

 _Not afraid  
I'm not afraid to die  
No not afraid  
I'm not afraid to die!_

When the song ended, the guild was more confused by what that song was meant to mean.

"Well that was unexpected" Orga said.

"I liked it" Romeo said as he enjoyed his choice.

"Romeo, is there anything like a description on the title or something" The guild master asked the young wizard. He widen her eyes, why didn't he think of that? He took the remote and check-up the name of the song and its details to see that there was a description for the meaning of the song.

"There is a description." Romeo answered Makarov.

"Well what does it say?" Lucy asked.

"It says, 'A message to all dark guilds, the wizards of fairy tail are not afraid of dying or have the intention of doing so but we will always come out on top.' He finished reading the description.

Silence filled the guild, again, as she finished. Why were the two of them making songs with that deep of a meaning?

"That's a pretty deep meaning," Lucy spoke, before continuing. "L-Let see if we can find a happier song." Lucy finished as she then went to pick but Loke stopped her.

"If you don't mind I'll like to pick a song but there is a setting you guys don't know about." Loke said as he went and got the remote from Romeo before scrolling through the video files till he found the song he was looking for, it was entitled 'Avalanche' LIVE FROM MENTRO STADUIM, OF MELODIES OF FROST AND FLAME TOUR OF STELLA X783.

"Wait it that their band name or something?" Rocker asked.

"Yes, yes it is, I'm the one who suggested it couple years back and they are quite famous in eastern Ishgar, they have done about three tours and are about to leave on one in an couple weeks." Loke answered.

"I have no memory of this but I have heard of the band though, never attended their concerts but I heard they are normally sold out." Rufus added his two cents as he once mistakenly insulted them in front of some fan girls.

"Well then play it." Minerva said as she was sitting quietly with Rouge the whole time as she was happy to be there and not fighting. Loke did as she asked and it the play but also it the visual effects. (just watch Bring Me The Horizon - Avalanche (Official Video), it's the style of the video, with Gray as Lee Malia, Dennis bad boy as Oliver Sykes, Natsu as Matt Nicholls, Papi the Harpy as Matt Kean and Edward 2 tears as Jordan Fish. The song itself started out pretty slow as the camera zoomed in on the stage where all five members were standing or sitting still, till Natsu grabbed the mic in front of him and spoke out loud for them to hear.

(Natsu)

This called _avalanche._

And just after he said that he started to hit his drums with a passion as all the others members started to do the same as well, Gray and Dennis were even jumping in stationary circles as smoke was released from the stage making them look more epic till it slowed down to just the lone guitar.

 _(Gray)_

 _Cut me open and tell me what's inside  
Diagnose me cause I can't keep wondering why  
And no it's not a phase cause it happens all the time  
Start over, check again, now tell me what you find_

 _Cause I'm going out of frequency  
Can anyone respond? _

_The music picked up again as they band went back into full swing making the audience go crazy_

 _(Dennis bad boy)  
It's like an avalanche  
I feel myself go under  
Cause the weight of it's like hands around my neck  
I never stood a chance  
My heart is frozen over  
And I feel like I am treading on thin ice_

 _(Gray)  
Am I broken? What's the chance I will survive?  
Don't sugarcoat me, cause I feel like suicide  
Just give it to me straight cause I'm running out of time  
I need an antidote, now what can you prescribe  
_

By this point, some were even moving to the rhyme or rocking out. Even Laxus was nodding his head to the music as the guilds watch Natsu and Gray perform like true musicians to the crowd.

 _It's like an avalanche  
I feel myself go under  
Cause the weight of it's like hands around my neck  
I never stood a chance  
My heart is frozen over  
And I feel like I am treading on thin ice  
And I'm going under_

 _This one sounded a lot nicer compared to the last song. Some of them felt a bit happy as well._

 _I need a cure for me cause a square doesn't fit the circle  
Give me a remedy cause my head wasn't wired for this world  
I need a cure for me cause a square doesn't fit the circle  
Give me a remedy cause my head wasn't wired for this world  
_

_(Dennis Bad Boy)  
Cause I'm going out of frequency  
Can anyone respond?  
Cause I'm going out of frequency  
Can anyone respond?_

 _It's like an avalanche  
I feel myself go under  
Cause the weight of it's like hands around my neck  
I never stood a chance  
My heart is frozen over  
And I feel like I am treading on thin ice  
And I'm going under_

 _I need a cure for me cause a square doesn't fit the circle  
Give me a remedy cause my head wasn't wired for this world  
I need a cure for me cause a square doesn't fit the circle  
Give me a remedy cause when it hits, well it hits like an avalanche_

"I'm surprised that none of us have ever heard of this." Makarov said as some of the girls are that concert were to die for, especially that 'Papi'

"I feel pumped from that one!" Elfman told them. "But I'm pissed that we missed the concert, it looked fun." He continued in a deflated tone as it did look amazing.

"Well Loke did say that they were going on another tour in a couple weeks, so maybe we can score some tickets." Lisanna told her brother to try to pick up his mood as even she wanted to go to one.

"Yup, they will perform in Crocus in about three weeks from now but till then, let's keep listening to the classics, shall we?" Loke corrected her as he gestured to the lacrima on the bar top.

"Mama, can we go to one of the concerts?" Asuka asked her mother from her father's lap.

"We'll see Asuka, but we can always asked them to do a live performance here at the guild." Bisca answered back.

"I wonder what other songs he has made." Virgo as she looked at the lacrima after coming back to her senses.

 _ **Songs played so far.**_

 **Lucy(Lion)**

 **Erza(Warriors)**

 **Happy(Happy)**

 **Lyon(Cold as Ice)**

 **Yuka(Remember my Name)**

 **Toby(My Name)**

 **Sherry(For the lovers)**

 **Elfman(Push)**

 **Virgo(Sucker for Pain)**

 **Juvia(Rain)**

 **Gajeel(Heathens**

 **Sagittarius(Ready Aim Fire)**

 **Mira(See you again)**

 **Romeo(As war Fades+ In the End)**

 **Loke (Avalanche)**

 **Millianna(?)**

 **Evergreen(?)**

 **Freed(?)**

 **Songs played so far:**

 **Our last Night - Age of Ignorance**

 **Trading Yesterday - She is the Sunshine**

 **Manafest - Human**

 **Hollywood Undead – Lion**

 **Imagine Dragons – Warriors**

 **Pharrell Williams – Happy**

 **Foreigner - Cold As Ice**

 **Shinedown - My Name (Wearing Me Out)**

 **Fort Minor - Remember The Name (Ft. Styles Of Beyond)**

 **Stanfour – For the Lovers**

 **Thousand Foot Krutch – Push**

 **Ty Dolla Sign, Lil Wayne, Imagine Dragons, Wiz Khalifa, Logic – Sucker for Pain (Featuring X Ambassadors)**

 **(Lyrics)** _ **Radiatasquire & Shadowlink43212(Vocals) Shadowlink4321 – Rain**_

 _ **Twenty One Pilots - Heathens**_

 **Imagine Dragons – Ready Aim Fire**

 **Wiz Khalifa Feat Charlie Puth – See you again**

 **Black Veil Brides – As war fades in the End**

 **Bring me the Horizon - Avalanche**


	7. Love is in the Air

**Hey guys with Valentine's Day coming up, I thought I'll write a chapter with love song to celebrate the time of love… even if I don't got a girlfriend to spend it with, I'll just buy a pizza and sit at home crying ;)**

 **To answer the question by Zeckromizder, that wasn't Gray, it was supposed to be Lyon but I was thinking of Gray at the time and wrote what was on my mind by mistake, I got a beta reader now so it's good.**

 **In all the videos Natsu and Gray dress like how one would dress in a modern AU version of the show so they are in civilian clothes instead of their wizard gear. Dennis bad boy looks like a blonde version of Levi Ackerman, Papi the harpy looks like a brown haired version of Papi the Harpy (with humans arms and legs) and Edward two tears looks like Taiga Kagami.**

 **Now let's get it.**

As Millianna looked through the different playlist for a good song to play, the others were talking about the latest selection of music and what was the meaning behind them. "So what did you think of 'Avalanche'?" Loke asked the others as it was one of his favourites to listen too

"It was okay I guess but was there a meaning behind it or did they make it for the hell of it?" Risley asked as she actually like the idea of them all having an internal meaning.

"Frosch thinks so too." Frosch said as she looked toward Rogue to agree with her but sadly he didn't as he was still angry that he never knew she was married.

"Well I would prefer if some of their experiences weren't made into songs." Max commented while everyone converse about the possible reasons for the songs they heard so far, Millianna was still looking for one that caught her eye. Eventually, she stumbled upon a title in the "Natsu" section of the files that was labelled "Mercy ". This of course caught her attention.

"Guys! I found one that you all might like." She called as she showed everyone her choice.

"Which one is it then?" Rocker asked the, she pointed to the one she chose on the screen and when they all saw the name it confused some of the people there at the choice in name.

"That's an odd name, I hope that it's not another one about pain." Lucy said as she felt really uncomfortable because of 'Sucker for Pain.'

"What's about pain?" Virgo asked as she only heard the part of pain before she didn't care for anything else.

"I swear if it's another song about pain…" Orga said from his table, letting the threat hang in the air.

"Well if it is then we can mock then for a while because if it." Lyon pointed out, Millianna ignored the comments and moved to press the play button.

The first thing that appeared on screen was a message that surprised them at the content.

 _To Happy:_

 _I never understood what you saw in Carla, Gray and I thought it was because she was the only girl exceed you had ever met but you proved us wrong on that when we visited the Exceed village and you never looked at any other girl. I understand that you love her but at the same time I also understand that she won't fall for you because you keep offering her fish, remember the advice I told you about women, 'don't show that what you have and what you're done, rather show them what you can do for you.' Those are Lisanna's words and I know you never forgot them. If Carla ever sees this message, please have mercy of him._

Before they could understand the message or have enough time for Carla to get the red off her cheeks the rest of the playback continued. It started slow with a blacken stage with Natsu sitting under the sole spotlight while playing a grand piano, the tome was soft and gentle, very against the rowdy Dragonslayer but they opted the hear it out first.

(Natsu)

 _You've got a hold of me  
Don't even know your power  
I stand a hundred feet  
But I fall when I'm around ya  
Show me an open door  
Then you go and slam it on me  
I can't take anymore  
I'm saying baby_

At this point the tempo picked up as the song went as Natsu put more speed into the keys as he played, matching the rising tome of the song.

 _Please have mercy on me  
Take it easy on my heart  
Even though you don't mean to hurt me  
You keep tearing me apart  
Would you please have mercy, mercy on my heart  
Would you please have mercy, mercy on my heart._

At this point they had they had gotten over their shock at Natsu making a song for Happy love life as the piano died off a bit while the rest of the stage caught lit from a few other spotlight now shining on Gray who was playing his guitar softly, Papi the harpy on bass, Johnny 3 tears on drums and Dennis bad boy replacing Natsu was the piano. Natsu himself took up a lone microphone that was standing idle in the middle of the stage while he picked up an tambourine as well and shake it every now and then as he and continued the sing but with more volume than before.

"Well that's unexpected." Orga commented as he and everyone continued to listen.

"Trust me, you're not the only one with thee thought." Arana answered as she didn't think anyone saw this one coming.

(Natsu)

 _I'd drive through the night  
Just to be near you baby  
Heart open, testify  
Tell me that I'm not crazy_

 _I'm not asking for a lot  
Just that you're honest with me  
My pride is all I got  
I'm saying baby  
_

At this point the tempo picked up as the song went as the piano picked up again along with the bass and drums while Natsu voice rose but was still soft to the ear, stunning the wizards at the sheer vocal skill.

(Natsu) _  
Please have mercy on me  
Take it easy on my heart  
Even though you don't mean to hurt me  
You keep tearing me apart  
Would you please have mercy on me  
I'm a puppet on your strings  
And even though you got good intentions  
I need you to set me free  
Would you please have mercy, mercy on my heart  
Would you please have mercy, mercy on my heart  
_

Now the music slowed down and the guitar picked up while the other instruments died into the background.

(Natsu) _  
Consuming all the air inside my lungs  
Ripping all the skin from off my bones  
I'm prepared to sacrifice my life  
I would gladly do it twice  
Consuming all the air inside my lungs  
Ripping all the skin from off my bones  
I'm prepared to sacrifice my life  
I would gladly do it twice_

Finally the music reached its peak as the band playing let it all out with one last final burst to accompany the lyrics.

 _Oh, please have mercy on me  
Take it easy on my heart  
Even though you don't mean to hurt me  
You keep tearing me apart  
Would you please have mercy on me  
I'm a puppet on your string  
And even though you got good intentions  
I need you to set me free  
I'm begging you for mercy, mercy (on my heart)  
I'm begging you, begging you please baby  
I'm begging you for mercy, mercy (on my heart)  
Oh, I'm begging you, I'm begging you, yeah._

As this part the music died away into the background with the vocals as the song ended.

"That was breath-taking." Millianna spoke with tears in her eyes as the song.

"Speaking with Breath-taking, Carla would you like a fish?" Happy offered the white exceed in the hopes that she will take it for a change, she was going to downright say now but she relented as the song said, she should at least give him the chance to prove himself.

"Fine Tom-cat, I'll take your fish, thank you." Carla said as she took the raw salmon from him and ask Mira to put in the guild's fridge in the kitchen.

"Yes, she took my present, thank you music player, you make dreams come true!" Happy said as he hugged the music lacrima for all it's worth.

"Well might as well pick one as well." Evergreen as she stood up from her seat and made her way to the lacrima, she searched for a moment or two before coming across a title that was labelled 'Hope' in the 'Natsu and Gray' file, like the song that Loke had picked, it also read LIVE FROM MENTRO STADUIM OF MELODIES OF FROST AND FLAME TOUR OF STELLA X783. Evergreen showed them the disk. "This one is called 'Hope'. It sounds like something those two would sing about, but after the other song we're heard, I'm not so sure." Evergreen commented as she pointed to the screen to show her choice.

"You got that right." Lilly replied. "Today's just been filled with surprised so what some more gonna mean now?" This got some nods from most of the guild.

"Just play it Ms. Evergreen, no point arguing about a moot point." Rufus said to the thunder legion member.

She nodded as she put in the disk, and hit the play button.

The music video started with all the band members present on stage when Gray started out slow with a single guitar before the Natsu joined him when he started playing the drums joined. The stage darkened when Edward step forward with his own guitar slang to his back, indicating that he wasn't going to play it yet, he stepped to the microphone set to stand in the middle of the stage and started to sing.

(Edward 2 tears)

 _Many are stained with souls corrupt,_

 _hope they locate change when old enough. A message that I got when growing up,_

 _is drink and smoke pot until ya throwing up._

 _So is the world getting colder?_

 _Nah, then I look where them soldiers_

 _are, wonder why I just wrote that_

 _bar, where we living is poles apart._

 _With open hearts I see people building,_

 _a bridge to the world to feed some children,_

 _a new light to lead some millions,_

 _fight evil, be resilient._

 _Role models saying 'grip that gun', we Marching to a different drum._

 _Drugs will bring you a fist of funds but make your journey a twisted one._

 _Just begun to see duty's change,_

 _seek truth not pursuit of fame._

 _Some choosing to fuel them flames, but they looking like fools today._

 _If the youth decay._

 _Focus dies, time to retrain mobilize,_

 _them old ways have been pulverized,_

 _we got a new table to roll that dice._

 _Inner demons like a poltergeist_

 _had us living so cold as ice._

 _But now kids got global eyes._

 _ **Hopes alive**_

At this point in the performance, Gray step away from Natsu as he played the drums with his eyes and a burning passion and made his way towards the front of the stage where Edward was and quickly turned the mic he had placed in his ear before he and Edward started to play as the beat drop. When they did the stage lit up and the crowd went mad with praise as some even were doing mock bowing them on stage.

 _(Gray and Edward 2 tears)_

 _Conquer fear, new ideas;_

 _see these kids, pioneers, for future years,_

 _visions clear, what this is._

' _This is_ _ **Hope**_ _…This is_ _ **Hope'**_

 _New ideas,_

 _see these kids, pioneers, for future years,_

 _visions clear, what this is,_

' _This is_ _ **Hope'**_

 _Conquer fear, new ideas ,_

 _see these kids , pioneers , for future years,_

 _visions clear, what this is._

' _This is_ _ **Hope**_ _…this is_ _ **Hope'**_ _._

 _New ideas_

 _see these kids, pioneers, for future years,_

 _visions clear, what this is._

' _This is_ _ **Hope'**_

The music died down once again put Natsu tempo with the drums didn't as gray took center stage to continue on with the song as Edward took out his own guitar that he had slang over his back and started to play as gray focused on singing.

 _(Gray)_

 _Like they sing in Liverpool, you'll never walk alone._

 _Any girl any fella from a broken home,_

 _anyone neglected in a warring zone,_

 _lost their abode and was forced to roam._

 _Still they spoke in the warmest tones, kept Hope as a cornerstone,_

 _from these gifts we ought to grow,_

 _I quit spitting them morbid poems._

 _Like cortisones to stop the hate swelling, still see pain in locked away felons,_

 _still need change and lots of rebelling,_

 _use brains we got to be heading,_

 _in the right direction, right progression,_

 _minds can be quite perplexing, my confession,_

 _life is testing and positive thought fights depression,_

 _like songs of Michael,_

 _read the Bible,_

 _read Koran,_

 _heed disciples, love is vital in the eyes of Buddha,_

 _and even scribes from the tribes of Judah,_

 _One word to describe the future…_ _ **Hope.**_

The music picked up once more as Gray stepped forward to the crowd in the stand below the stage and gave some people a 'high five' as he sang along with Edward 2 tears as the stadium erupted in a volley of cheers and chanting.

 _(Edward 2 tears and Gray)_

 _Conquer fear, new ideas; see these kids, pioneers,_

 _for future years, visions clear, what this is._

' _This is_ _ **Hope**_ _…this is_ _ **Hope'**_ _._

 _New ideas, see these kids, pioneers,_

 _for future years, visions clear, what this is,_

' _This is_ _ **Hope'**_

 _Conquer fear, new ideas, see these kids, pioneers,_

 _for future years, visions clear, what this is._

' _This is_ _ **Hope**_ _…this is_ _ **Hope'**_ _._

 _New ideas see these kids, pioneers,_

 _for future years, visions clear, what this is._

' _This is_ _ **Hope.**_

Now Gray entered a guitar solo as he jumped back first into the crowd and started to crowd surf as he stuck it to his guitar while Natsu begun to hit the drums with more fire in his moments to match the pace of the song.

 _(Natsu)_

 _What this is , what this is._

 _What this is,_

' _This is_ _ **Hope'**_

 _see these kids_

' _This is_ _ **Hope'**_

 _futures here_

' _This is_ _ **Hope**_

 _This is_ _ **Hope'**_

 _(Natsu)_

 _Conquer fear, new ideas; see these kids, pioneers,_

 _for future years, visions clear, what this is._

 _New ideas, see these kids, pioneers, for future years, visions clear, what this is._

 _(Gray and Edward 2 Tears)_

 _Conquer fear, new ideas, see these kids, pioneers,_

 _for future years, visions clear, what this is._

' _This is_ _ **Hope**_ _…this is_ _ **Hope'**_ _._

 _New ideas see these kids, pioneers,_

 _for future years, visions clear, what this is._

' _This is_ _ **Hope'**_

 _Conquer fear, new ideas, see these kids, pioneers,_

 _for future years, visions clear, what this is._

' _This is_ _ **Hope**_ _…this is_ _ **Hope'**_ _._

 _New ideas see these kids, pioneers,_

 _for future years, visions clear, what this is._

' _This is_ _ **Hope.**_

The song ended with this, leaving the building in a stunned silence but then a message appeared on the screen above the lacrima that read:

" _Never give up hope for a better tomorrow, because the moment you do is the moment that better tomorrow will never came."_

"That was awe-inspiring!" Lector said with stars for eyes.

"Now that's a song with a manly parfume." Ichiya replied as he pulled an odd looking pose.

"It was also up lifting, maybe a song to listen to on the days when you just feel down." Wendy answered.

"Well it does fit Natsu way of thinking, I don't think I've ever heard of him giving up." Lucy said.

"Now I want them to sing for us instead of Gajeel, he's terrible." Cana said as she finished her barrel of booze and started to work on the third of the day.

"YOY WOULDN'T KNOW GOOD MUSIC EVEN IF IT HIT YOU RIGHT IN THE FACE!" Gajeel yelled at her while he sulked in the corner along with Orga because no one could appreciate good artist (in their opinion)

"Well then, if it's not a problem, I'll like to pick the next one." Freed said and when no-one voiced any objections, he got the remote from Ever and started going through the files of both sides looking for a more recent one as if these songs have meaning to them, he wanted to see if there was one written after the Fantasia parade to see what the two wizards really thought of it. After a few moments, he managed to find a title that was labelled 'Pretty Girl'. The name confused him as to most disbelief, he is not gay so he knows that Fairy tail is chuck full of beautiful women, most wearing less than appropriate clothing( cough-cough Lucy), so he decided to see what the others thought of it.

"Everyone, I think I found one" He told them as he showed his choice.

"That's off, why name it that?" Lilly asked as he too was stumped by the name choice.

"I think I have a reason." Levy spoke from her spot alongside a still sulking iron dragon.

"Well, spit it out then." Sting told her as he and Natsu weren't known for their patience.

"Well if this song come after Fantasia like Freed thinks, then it either for Juvia as we already know that Gray like her or it's for the girl that Natsu likes." Levy explained her reasoning to the group. Everyone thought about it and it did make sence but Juvia was too lost in her own world when she heard it might be about her again so she was no help.

"That makes sense, who knows, maybe we get a clue on who the mystery girl is." Hibiki spoke before chuckling at the thought of Natsu being with a girl as he didn't seem like the kind of guy to want a girlfriend, he seemed quite happy just having close female friends. Sadly he didn't notice the twitch that passed through Erza, Mira, Lucy, Lisanna, Yukino or even Cana at the thought of seeing if the young fire wizards thought the same about them.

"PLAY IT, PLAY IT NOW!" The before mentioned group of girls yelled at the poor rune wizard, who shrunk back on himself when he noticed the glare he was getting from all of them

"Alright." Freed spoke softly like a mouse as he selected it and pressed play.

The first thing that was heard was soft guitar before a drum followed suit to much the mood of the song, which appeared to be a smooth and gentle melody.

(Natsu)

 _Pretty girl is suffering while he confesses everything._

 _Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about._

 _And that's what you get for falling again;_

 _You can never get him out of your head._

 _And that's what you get for falling again;_

 _You can never get him out of your head._

The beat picked up here the drums picked up with the guitar as the two of them sung their song in perfect harmony to each other while increasing the volume of their voices into the mic.

 _(Gray and Natsu)_

 _It's the way that he makes you feel._

 _It's the way that he kisses you._

 _It's the way that he makes you fall in love._

Even though no-one said anything, the mood in the guildhall was a quite one. The song itself was very good and thought out but the lyrics is what people confused, it sounded like a song about her girl with a bad boyfriend or something, which confused most as far as they know, all the girls in the guild are either married or have good boyfriends (or girlfriends in some cases). Everyone accept Erza as she was reminded of Jellal. 'But they couldn't have made this because of him, could they?' she thought to herself as she carried on listening to the music to see for herself.

 _(Gray)_

 _She's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and_

 _The killer instinct tells her to be aware of evil men._

 _And that's what you get for falling again;_

 _You can never get him out of your head._

 _And that's what you get for falling again;_

 _You can never get him out of your head._

Now even Lucy noticed who the song was about and when she glanced at Mira, she could see that the older girl had come to the same conclusion. Erza on the other hand was a blushing mess as they unknowingly listened to her song about her less than normal love life.

"DaFuq?" Was Bachuss's intelligent question to the song.

"SHUT IT!" Cana yelled at her drinking buddy as she wanted to hear the song clearly.

 _(Natsu and Gray)_

 _It's the way that he makes you feel._

 _It's the way that he kisses you._

 _It's the way that he makes you fall in love._

 _It's the way that he makes you feel._

 _It's the way that he kisses you._

 _It's the way that he makes you fall in love._

 _(Natsu)_

 _Pretty girl..._

 _(Gray)_

 _Pretty girl..._

 _(Gray)_

 _Pretty girl is suffering while he confesses everything._

 _Pretty soon she'll figure out: you can never get him out of your head._

 _(Natsu)_

 _It's the way that he makes you cry._

 _It's the way that he's in your mind._

 _It's the way that he makes you fall in love._

 _It's the way that he makes you feel._

 _It's the way that he kisses you._

 _It's the way that he makes you fall in love..._

"…Just…Pick another song already…" Erza said as she tried and failed to hide her blushing face but she did shoot a glare at anyone who dare try to mention it, so Laxus step up to pick the next song.

 **Sorry for the wait but I was kinda of having an episode of writer's block but as you can see, I'm back and hopfully, I can update the other story by next week but no promises guys.**

 _ **Songs played so far.**_

 **Lucy(Lion)**

 **Erza(Warriors)**

 **Happy(Happy)**

 **Lyon(Cold as Ice)**

 **Yuka(Remember my Name)**

 **Toby(My Name)**

 **Sherry(For the lovers)**

 **Elfman(Push)**

 **Virgo(Sucker for Pain)**

 **Juvia(Rain)**

 **Gajeel(Heathens**

 **Sagittarius(Ready Aim Fire)**

 **Mira(See you again)**

 **Romeo(As war Fades+ In the End)**

 **Loke (Avalanche)**

 **Millianna(Mercy)**

 **Evergreen(Hope)**

 **Freed(Pretty Girl)**

 **Laxus(?)**

 **Bixslow(?)**

 **Hibiki(?)**

 **Songs played so far:**

 **(Lyrics)** _ **Radiatasquire & Shadowlink43212(Vocals) Shadowlink4321 – Rain**_

 **A Broken Silence - Hope**

 **Black Veil Brides – As war fades in the End**

 **Bring me the Horizon - Avalanche**

 **Foreigner - Cold As Ice**

 **Fort Minor - Remember The Name (Ft. Styles Of Beyond)**

 **Hollywood Undead – Lion**

 **Imagine Dragons – Ready Aim Fire**

 **Imagine Dragons – Warriors**

 **Manafest - Human**

 **Our last Night - Age of Ignorance**

 **Pharrell Williams – Happy**

 **Shawn Mendez – Mercy**

 **Shinedown - My Name (Wearing Me Out)**

 **Stanfour – For the Lovers**

 **Sugar Cult – Pretty Girl**

 **Thousand Foot Krutch – Push**

 **Trading Yesterday - She is the Sunshine**

 _ **Twenty One Pilots - Heathens**_

 **Ty Dolla Sign, Lil Wayne, Imagine Dragons, Wiz Khalifa, Logic – Sucker for Pain (Featuring X Ambassadors)**

 **Wiz Khalifa Feat Charlie Puth – See you again**


	8. Catching Feelings

**Hey guys, hope you guys enjoyed Heritage Day like I did. Sorry for not posting sooner but with my mid-terms breathing down my neck I couldn't find time to write or update this story. I'll try to update the story at least three more times this month but no promises there. I also be updating both 'Second Times the Charm' and 'True Salamander' this week as well.**

 **Now let's get it.**

As Laxus looked through the different playlist for a song to his liking the others (the girls) were discussing the last song they heard, 'Pretty Girl'. "Okay I'm gonna come out and ask it; who the hell is the pretty girl in that song?" Cana asked as she was getting tired of not knowing.

"She has a point, it's doubtful that those two made up a girl to song about." Yukino said, adding her own two cents to it.

"Maybe she a girl with bad boy issues?" Mira said as he silently looked over to Erza who hadn't spoken since the song ended.

"Could be but who here has ever had bad boy issues here? Wendy doesn't count." Lucy asked as all the women stood and thought up possible candidates that fill in that profile.

"Why are they so focused on who it is that the song's about?" Semmes asked Rocker who just lifted his own hands in surrender to it as he was stomped.

"Don't ask me, for I know they COULD have made up a girl or it's someone we haven't met yet." Rocker answered.

"Just leave them to it, it's not manly to question women!" Elfman yelled before Carla it him over him over the head for making a noise.

"Quiet you oaf, yelling isn't going to solve anything." She hissed at him which made him recoil in shock and slight fear.

"Y-yes mam." He squeaked out.

"I'm just waiting for my turn, I don't know about you about these lovey-dovey songs are getting annoying." Bixslow stated with almost every guy present nodding their heads in agreement. At was this point Laxus also found one in the 'LIVE FROM MENTRO STADUIM OF MELODIES OF FROST AND FLAME TOUR OF STELLA X783.' folder he was interested in, the song was entitled 'STELLA GRAND TOUR ABLUM: 01 "NUMB" 'OFFICAIL MUSIC VIDEO'

"The hell would they name a song 'Numb'?" He asked himself as he selected the song and hit play. Just as he did the song started up and made everyone abandon their own conversations to listen, as the song started up, they heard on the band members called out to the crowd but what they didn't think to hear was this

 **(Just watch Linkin park's official Numb music video for this and replaced the lead vocal with Gray, Natsu on drums, Papi on keyboard, Dennis on bass, and Edward on the DJ equipment.)**

(Edward 2 tears)

 _This song goes out to all those kids out there_

 _Who are sick and tired of living their parent's shadow_

 _Let me be me_

 _Cause that's all I ever wanted to be_

This is when the beat dropped and the band kicked it up a kotch as the whole band started to play as the crowd went wild. Before they lowered the volume till it was just Natsu on the drums and Papi die Harpy on piano.

(Gray)

 _I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

 _Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface_

 _Don't know what you're expecting of me_

 _Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes_

The theme of the song didn't escape the listener's ear and they were the older(above 26) weren't surprised that the two had written song of this theme as all teens go through this stage, Cana and Laxus on the other hand were greatly invested for their own reasons. As Gray stepped paused momentarily, Dennis step forward to his own mic with is still his guitar still in hand.

(Dennis bad boy)

 _(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_

(Gray)

 _Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

(Dennis bad boy)

 _(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_

(Gray)

 _I've become so numb, I can't feel you there_

 _Become so tired, so much more aware_

 _I'm becoming this, all I want to do_

 _Is be more like me and be less like you_

"Okay…" Laxus said as he tried to form a complete sentence but the lyrics were something that he could honestly relate to here and he wanted to talk to the two boys when they got back but focused on the song.

(Gray)

 _Can't you see that you're smothering me?_

 _Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control?_

 _Cause everything that you thought I would be_

 _Has fallen apart right in front of you._

(Dennis bad boy)

 _(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_

(Gray)

 _Every step that I take is another mistake to you._

(Dennis bad boy)

 _(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_

(Gray)

 _And every second I waste is more than I can take._

(Gray)

 _I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,_

 _Become so tired, so much more aware_

 _I'm becoming this, all I want to do_

 _Is be more like me and be less like you._

Cana by this point had put down her sake and opted to listen closely, not noticing that Gildarts had been sitting next to her for the past minute or two but even he knew that was to be expected of her while listening to this.

(Gray)

 _And I know_

 _I may end up failing too._

 _But I know_

 _You were just like me with someone disappointed in you._

(Gray)

 _I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,_

 _Become so tired, so much more aware._

 _I'm becoming this, all I want to do_

 _Is be more like me and be less like you._

(Edward 2 Tears)

 _I've become so numb, I can't feel you there._

(Natsu)

 _(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)_

(Edward 2 Tears)

 _I've become so numb, I can't feel you there._

(Natsu)

 _(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)_

"That was something else." Rogue said blandly.

"So who were they talking about in the song cause I don't have a clue?" Happy asked as he landed on Lucy's shoulder.

"I wouldn't know Happy, it sounded like they were made it about their parent but they both said they have no memories of them and Gray only ran into his dad a couple months ago." Lucy answered as she rubbed the spot behind his ear which got her some purrs as a reward.

"Well maybe they made it for someone else, it did say so in the beginning?" Ren stated as he through in his thoughts

"Yeah, maybe..." Gildarts said as he looked over to Cana and wrapped her in a hug as he felt even more guilt over not being there for here for so long even if he didn't know he had a daughter.

"So are we gonna stick to this one folder or are we gonna branch out?" Lyon asked as that was the second song from the same folder.

"Maybe I don't mind." Wendy said as Makarov agreed with her with a nod.

"Well I'm gonna see if there's song to my liking then." Bixslow stated as he got up from his chair and went to pick one. It wasn't long before he found one entitled 'Wolf in Sheep's clothing'.

"Sounds promising." He said to himself but loud enough for Eve to hear.

"Which one did you pick?" The blond Trimen asked as he tried and failed to look over the taller man's shoulder.

"Some song called 'Wolf in Sheep's Clothing', It sounds entertaining so I'm gonna have a listen." Bixslow said as he clicked on it and pressed play. The first thing heard was single guitar solo before the song open with a single line.

(Gray)

 _Ha-ha-ha, this is about you_

(Natsu)

 _Beware, beware, be skeptical_

 _Of their smiles, their smiles of plated gold_

 _Deceit so natural_

 _But a wolf in sheep's clothing is more than a warning_

 _Bah-bah-black sheep, have you any soul?_

 _No sir, by the way, what the hell are morals?_

 _Jack, be nimble, Jack, be quick_

 _Jill's a little whore and her alibis are dirty tricks_

Luckily before the last line was said, Bisca covered up Asuka's ears out of motherly feeling and was now happy she did.

 _So could you_

(Gray)

 _Tell me how you're sleeping easy_

 _How you're only thinking of yourself_

 _Show me how you justify_

 _Telling all your lies like second nature_

 _Listen, mark my words: one day (one day)_

 _You will pay, you will pay_

 _Karma's gonna come collect your debt_

The song itself was catchy enough it did have the right vocals and the beat did match up but no-one had a clue as to why they made it in the first place as with most of the previous songs they had some clue but they were stumped.

(Natsu)

 _Aware, aware, you stalk your prey_

 _With criminal mentality_

 _You sink your teeth into the people you depend on_

 _Infecting everyone, you're quite the problem_

 _Fee-fi-fo-fum, you better run and hide_

 _I smell the blood of a petty little coward_

 _Jack, be lethal, Jack, be slick_

 _Jill will leave you lonely dying in a filthy ditch_

 _So could you_

"I like it." Lector said from his spot next to Sting.

(Gray)

 _Tell me how you're sleeping easy_

 _How you're only thinking of yourself_

 _Show me how you justify_

 _Telling all your lies like second nature_

 _Listen, mark my words: one day (one day)_

 _You will pay, you will pay_

 _Karma's gonna come collect your debt_

 _Maybe you'll change_

 _Abandon all your wicked ways_

 _Make amends and start anew again_

 _Maybe you'll see_

 _All the wrongs you did to me_

 _And start all over, start all over again_

(Edward)

 _Who am I kidding?_

 _Now, let's not get overzealous here_

 _You've always been a huge piece of shit_

 _If I could kill you I would_

 _But it's frowned upon in all fifty states_

 _Having said that, burn in hell_

(Natsu)

 _(Where are you, motherfucker? Ha ha!)_

(Natsu/Gray/Edward)

 _So tell me how you're sleeping easy_

 _How you're only thinking of yourself_

 _Show me how you justify_

 _Telling all your lies like second nature_

 _Listen, mark my words: one day (one day)_

 _You will pay, you will pay_

 _Karma's gonna come collect your debt_

 _Karma's gonna come collect your debt,_

 _(She's a li—she's a li—she's a liar)_

 _Karma's gonna come collect your debt._

 _(Jazzy)_

The song ended with this, leaving the building in a stunned silence but then a message appeared on the screen above the lacrima that read:

Okay… What the hell was that all about?" Toby asked in his regular clueless tone.

"My boy, if I knew why those two did half of what they do, we wouldn't be in this situation." Makarov said from his place by the bar.

"Mommy, what was the song about? You covered my ears the whole time." Asuka asked with a cute pout.

"I'll tell you when you're older." Bisca said to her child with a nervous smile.

"Can we pls move on?" Alzack asked the gathered crowd as he did NOT want to explain swear words to his six year old daughter.

"Well then, I guess it's my turn." Hibiki said as he got the remote from Blue haired helmet guy and started going through the files looking for a more understandable. It didn't take him long to find one

"Everyone, I think I found one" He told them as he showed his choice of a song called 'Options'. Almost immediately the lyrics were heard.

 _[Grey]_

 _Stephen Marley, let 'em know what time it is_

 _[Natsu]_

 _We came here to party, we came here to dance_

 _You know that you're my girl, damn right I'm your man_

 _This night going too good, don't fall for the games_

 _Or the he said, she said dumb shit_

 _I got a whole lot of names and a whole lot of numbers_

 _But I'd throw them away 'cause I think I might love you_

 _Could be the Mary Jane or the spell that I'm under_

 _But I know what this could be_

 _Tearing up my history for you_

 _I got, I got, I got, I got options_

 _You the, you the, you the, you the top one_

 _So baby, baby, if it ain't a problem_

 _Can I get some of your love?_

 _I got, I got, I got, I got options_

 _You the, you the, you the, you the top one_

 _So baby, baby, if it ain't a problem_

 _Can I get some of your love?_

"Is it just me or did he just say 'Mirajane'?" Evergreen asked as she and everyone in the room turned their attention towards the Silver haired barmaid who was too bust blushing up a storm to notice the extra attention.

'Oh my, I didn't know he made a song for me, that's settles it. When he gets back, I'm telling him how I feel.' Mira thought to herself as she looked at the other women she knew had feelings for the loud mouth dragon son. 'No matter who gets in my way' she silently vowed to herself as she locked eyes with Lucy

 _[Edward 2 tears]_

 _Been around the game, been around the fame_

 _Been around the money, been around some names_

 _But the chico's still the same, some things never change_

 _Here's a tip, show me your friends_

 _I'll show you your future, keep the change_

 _I've seen 'em come and go, I've seen 'em sell they souls_

 _You my number one draft pick, baby, let's pick and roll_

 _I always keep you up, up on a pedestal_

 _Misery loves company, baby, don't sweat these hoes_

 _[Natsu]_

 _I got a whole lot of names and a whole lot of numbers_

 _But I'd throw them away 'cause I think I might love you_

 _Could be the Mary Jane or the spell that I'm under_

 _But I know what this could be_

 _Tearing up my history for you_

 _I got, I got, I got, I got options_

 _You the, you the, you the, you the top one_

 _So baby, baby, if it ain't a problem_

 _Can I get some of your love?_

 _I got, I got, I got, I got options_

 _You the, you the, you the, you the top one_

 _So baby, baby, if it ain't a problem_

 _Can I get some of your love?_

"What's up with all the love songs in this thing?" Sting asked Rouge quietly.

"Do you have a problem with them _Sting-kun ?"_ Yukino asked him back a little too sweetly for his liking.

"No mam." He answered quickly. 'Now I know why Natsu-san told me to fear the sweet smile, I think I saw my life flash before my eyes there.' Sting thought to himself

 _[Edward 2 Tears]_

 _They looking for the perfect man_

 _They looking for the perfect life_

 _They take some perfect pics_

 _They want some perfect dick_

 _But ain't nothing perfect, girl_

 _No such thing as a perfect world_

 _These broads try hard to be_

 _Who they not and not who they are_

 _Baby, you sweating what? Baby, you sweating who?_

 _You talking 'bout such and such who tries to be you?_

 _Man, you JFK, mami, you out your mind_

 _Misery loves company, I'll tell you one more time_

 _[Natsu]_

 _I got a whole lot of names and a whole lot of numbers_

 _But I'd throw them away 'cause I think I might love you_

 _Could be the Mary Jane or the spell that I'm under_

 _But I know what this could be_

 _Tearing up my history for you_

 _I got, I got, I got, I got options_

 _You the, you the, you the, you the top one_

 _So baby, baby, if it ain't a problem_

 _Can I get some of your love?_

 _I got, I got, I got, I got options_

 _You the, you the, you the, you the top one_

 _So baby, baby, if it ain't a problem_

 _Can I get some of your love?_

 _[Edward 2 tears]_

 _Baby, you know, you know we got a strong thing_

 _So stop thinking 'bout the wrong things_

 _You know, you know we got a strong thing_

 _So stop thinking 'bout the wrong things_

 _[Natsu]_

 _I got, I got, I got, I got options_

 _You the, you the, you the, you the top one_

 _So baby, baby, if it ain't a problem_

 _Can I get some of your love?_

 _I got, I got, I got, I got options_

 _You the, you the, you the, you the top one_

 _So baby, baby, if it ain't a problem_

 _Can I get some of your love?_

And with that, the song ended. "3…2…1…" Happy counted down to himself but before Lilly could ask why, Elfman blew a gasket.

"NATSU! IT'S NOT MANLY TO MAKE SUCH MUSIC ABOUT MY SISTER, WHEN YOU GET BACK I'LL BEAT SOME MANILESS INTO YOU!" Elfman raged as he ran home before Mira could stop him to get some 'tools' for the beating he planned for boy.

"Oh-no." Lisanna said to herself as she turned to ran out after her overprotective brother to try and stop him.

"So that's why you did a countdown." Lilly said to Happy as the blue exceed just nodded his head while munching on a tuna but not before handing Lilly a bowl chuck full of Kiwi fruit.

Never let it be said that Happy doesn't know the favorite foods of those he calls friends, he just wants Carla and him to share a fish.

"I just I'm next." Ren said as he begun to search for a number he'll like to listen too.

 **Sorry for the wait but I my old computer crashed so I was forces to write this on my phone till I get a new one but I now have to pay rent at my new apartment and work for most of the day so I don't find much time for this. By the way thanks to the guest who suggested 'Wolf in Sheep's Clothing', Set it Off has always made good music and that one fits Bixslow nicely there**

 _ **Songs played so far.**_

 **Lucy(Lion)**

 **Erza(Warriors)**

 **Happy(Happy)**

 **Lyon(Cold as Ice)**

 **Yuka(Remember my Name)**

 **Toby(My Name)**

 **Sherry(For the lovers)**

 **Elfman(Push)**

 **Virgo(Sucker for Pain)**

 **Juvia(Rain)**

 **Gajeel(Heathens**

 **Sagittarius(Ready Aim Fire)**

 **Mira(See you again)**

 **Romeo(As war Fades+ In the End)**

 **Loke (Avalanche)**

 **Millianna(Mercy)**

 **Evergreen(Hope)**

 **Freed(Pretty Girl)**

 **Laxus(Numb)**

 **Bixslow(Wolf in Sheep's Clothing)**

 **Hibiki(Options)**

 **Ren(?)**

 **Eve(?)**

 **Jura(?)**

 **Songs played so far:**

 **(Lyrics)** _ **Radiatasquire & Shadowlink43212(Vocals) Shadowlink4321 – Rain**_

 **A Broken Silence - Hope**

 **Black Veil Brides – As war fades in the End**

 **Bring me the Horizon - Avalanche**

 **Foreigner - Cold as Ice**

 **Fort Minor - Remember the Name (Ft. Styles Of Beyond)**

 **Hollywood Undead – Lion**

 **Imagine Dragons – Ready Aim Fire;** **Warriors**

 **Manafest - Human**

 **Our last Night - Age of Ignorance**

 **Pharrell Williams – Happy**

 **Shawn Mendez – Mercy**

 **Shinedown - My Name (Wearing Me Out)**

 **Stanfour – For the Lovers**

 **Sugar Cult – Pretty Girl**

 **Thousand Foot Krutch – Push**

 **Trading Yesterday - She is the Sunshine**

 _ **Twenty One Pilots - Heathens**_

 **Ty Dolla Sign, Lil Wayne, Imagine Dragons, Wiz Khalifa, Logic – Sucker for Pain (Featuring X Ambassadors)**

 **Wiz Khalifa Feat Charlie Puth – See you again**

 **Linkin Park – Numb**

 **Set it Off – Wolf in Sheep's Clothing**

 **Pitbull & Stephen Marley - Options**


	9. One for the history books

**Here is the 2** **nd** **and most likely last update of this story for maybe a week or so as I put more of my time in TS and STtC for a while so pls bear with me here guys. I did put the regular three song like always though so pls enjoy. Leave a review with any more good songs you think I can use but for now thanks for reading and pls continue to do so**

 **Now let's get it.**

While Ren looked through the selection of songs, he wanted he paid close attention to their names and what they could be about as he wasn't a fan of heavy metal of hard rock and preferred music that was generally soft and easy on the ear. That said, he also took into account the plight of the guys present and he didn't want to take a lovey dovey song either so he was looking for a neutral sort of song to listen. And while he did that, the discussion continued.

"Okay, okay that last one must have been about Mira, who else could it be?" Jet asked as it couldn't be anyone else as far as he was concerned.

"I agree with you there and besides Elfman thinks the same thing since he's off looking for most likely a club." Levy agreed as she felt some concern over the whole thing.

"That does work but it was a good one, catchy too." Bixslow stated with his dolls repeating his words over and over.

"I just want to listen to some country music, is that too much to ask here?" Beth asked her group as she wanted to pick but never rose her hand fast enough to get a chance, Risley patted her back in sympathy of the girl.

"I want to ask them myself but that would not be an option at present it seems, Miss Erza, do you know when they are due back?" Arana asked the Re-quip wizard as she wanted answered to her own questions at this point.

"Not for another 6 hours at least. The mission itself isn't too hard but it takes a while to travel there and back, even by train." Erza answered her question as it was a five hour train ride, something she know Natsu wouldn't like but had to deal with.

"Pity" Arana said as she turned her attention back to the screen.

"I still can't believe he likes me like that." Mira said to herself as she tried and failed to remember any time when the pink haired wizard showed any sigh of interest in her beyond friendship and she couldn't think of a single incident, 'Wait there was one, but there was years ago.' Mira could only think of was one they were still kids and he asked her if she would like to go to the park, she frowned to herself when she responded with no, something about not dating cry-babies. 'If's that's the case than he still has those feelings, I need, no I WILL apologise to him when he gets back' Mira thought to herself, starting a fire in her soul to complete this vow.

"I'm surprised that he wrote a song about it but never told her." Rocker spoke his thoughts.

"Dude, she was the top model seven years ago and beat Jenny for the spot just a while ago. I can only imagine how many guys tell her they 'love her' on a daily basis." Eve pointed out to them as tends to happen a lot with Jenny as of course Mira must get the same thing.

"Finally."

"What was that Ren?" Hibiki asked his teammate.

"Found one, it's called 'A Beautiful Lie'." Ren said as he pointed to the screen for everyone to see.

"Well what are you waiting for? Plat it." Rogue said as he gestured to him, Ren raised his shoulders in agreement and hit the play button before going back to his seat with Sherry.

The first thing they heard was a soft piano that soon broke out to louder music comprised of electric guitar, drums and violin. Before is tampered down and the lyrics were heard.

(Gray)

 _Lie awake in bed at night_

 _And think about your life_

 _Do you want to be different?_

 _Try to let go of the truth_

 _The battles of your youth_

' _Cause this is just a game_

The beat picked up here as Gray and the Edwards guy shared a mic to sing together.

(Gray and Edward 2 tears)

 _It's a beautiful lie_

 _It's the perfect denial_

 _Such a beautiful lie to believe in_

 _So beautiful, beautiful it makes me_

"Sounds promising." Bacchus commented with most of the guys agreeing, happy not to hear another love song.

(Gray)

 _It's time to forget about the past_

 _To wash away what happened last_

 _Hide behind an empty face_

 _Don't ask too much, just say_

 _'Cause this is just a game_

(Gray and Edward 2 tears)

 _It's a beautiful lie_

 _It's the perfect denial_

 _Such a beautiful lie to believe in_

 _So beautiful, beautiful it makes me_

The beat and tempo slowed down again at this point to just the drums and the piano and as the lyrics returned.

(Edward 2 tears)

 _(Oh Oh)_

 _(The end of the world)_

Then they could make out the addition of the bass that could be heard as the music went on.

(Natsu)

 _Everyone's looking at me_

 _I'm running around in circles, baby_

 _A quiet desperation's building higher_

 _I've got to remember this is just a game._

Now all the instruments were being played full swing in a harmony to fit the song.

(Natsu)

 _(So beautiful, beautiful)_

(Gray)

 _It's a beautiful lie_

(Natsu)

 _(So beautiful, beautiful)_

(Gray)

 _It's a beautiful lie_

 _(Natsu)_

 _(So beautiful, beautiful...)_

(Gray and Edward 2 tears)

 _It's a beautiful lie_

(Natsu)

 _(So beautiful, beautiful)_

(Gray and Edward 2 tears)

 _It's the perfect denial_

(Natsu)

 _(So beautiful, beautiful)_

(Gray and Edward 2 tears)

 _Such a beautiful lie to believe in_

(Natsu)

 _(So beautiful, beautiful)_

(Gray and Edward 2 tears)

 _So beautiful, beautiful it makes me_

The song ended as the piano softly carried the beat I to oblivion. "I like it." Was Ren's simple response to it.

"Just liked it, come man, could got to do better than that." Sting told him as his answer was pretty bland.

"I'm not going to analyze the damn thing to the bone and be a critic about it." Ren fired back, not at all interested in going that far for music.

"We'll talk about this later guys, right now it's my turn to choose." Eve said as he stood up and made his way to the lacrima to place his pick. He spent a couple seconds searching before he come up on another one of that sounded good in the same file Laxus was in 'LIVE FROM MENTRO STADUIM OF MELODIES OF FROST AND FLAME TOUR OF STELLA X783. The song was entitled 'STELLA GRAND TOUR ABLUM: 03 "Hold on to you" 'OFFICAIL LYRIC VIDEO. He hit the play button and sat down at the bar. It started out with a guitar solo that changed into full blast from all the band members.

(Natsu)

 _I've done my best to look inside_

 _But I found nothing_

 _No shame no pride_

 _I need something to hang on to_

 _I miss when you were here by my side_

 _They dress you up to fit the part_

 _Believe that you don't have the heart_

 _Now I've grown so sick of running_

 _To find I'm only at the start_

 _I'm at the start_

'Hey doesn't that look like the council's chambers?' Happy thought to himself as the video changed scenery for the first time.

 _They can call us heartless_

 _Hollow vessels of what we used to be_

 _Don't you forget about me_

 _Now commit this to your memories_

 _They say that we're nobodies_

 _Only shadows we're meant to fade_

 _But I can't believe that it's true_

 _You're a memory I can't lose_

 _I'll hold on to you_

"Catchy." Semmes mumbled to himself as he took in the beat and general flow of the song.

 _(Edward 2 tears)_

 _Remember_

 _Please remember_

 _Remember who I used to be_

 _Who am I?_

 _Who am I?_

 _I can't find my way to reality_

"Well that's a bit rough." Carla pointed out as the last verse sounded too heavy metal for her tastes.

"Town's pretty decent, don't you think?" Wendy asked her partner as the backdrop was wonderfully designed and portrayed.

(Edward 2 tears)

 _Got it memorized?_

(Natsu)

 _And my heart's a battlefield_

 _And there's a war waging_

 _A storm is raging on_

 _But I won't forgive myself_

 _If I fade away gone and forgotten_

 _If you disappear_

 _Then would you fear that no one would miss you?_

 _Well you're wrong because I'm not_

 _Letting go of the days we shared_

'Where have I seen those weapons before?' Erza wondered to herself as the backdrop changed to that of spinning custom chakrams.

(Natsu)

 _They can call us heartless_

 _Hollow vessels of what we used to be_

 _Don't you forget about me_

 _Now commit this to your memories_

 _They say that we're nobodies_

 _Only shadows we're meant to fade_

 _But I can't believe that it's true_

 _You're a memory I can't lose_

 _I'll hold on to you_

The beat dropped her as the backdrop changed to a pleasant hill town's street as the camera moved down the road, the beginning of the next stanza acting like an echo of the last one final line.

(Gray)

 _(Hold on to you)_

 _(Hold on to you)_

 _I'll hold on to you, yeah_

 _(Natsu)_

 _Remember remember_

 _Please remember who I used to be_

 _Who am I? Who am I?_

 _I'm a puppet in their game_

 _Remember remember_

 _Please remember who I used to be_

 _Who am I? Who am I?_

 _I'm a puppet in their game_

The backdrop finally changed back to the fake council meeting chambers as the song entered its last phase.

 _They can call us heartless_

 _Hollow vessels of what we used to be_

 _Don't you forget about me_

 _Now commit this to your memories_

 _They say that we're nobodies_

 _Only shadows we're meant to fade_

 _But I can't believe that it's true_

 _You're a memory I can't lose_

 _I'll hold on to you._

And the song ended on a high note, leaving a silenced audience for a while.

"Another one!" Asuka cheered as she moved around on her mother's lap in excitement.

"Well is was certainly nice to listen to." Alzack approved as this one had no swearing to worry about.

"They did a good job on the backdrop to it, they must spent some considerable time on them." Reedus said, giving the opinion of a fellow artist for this.

"But I wonder what the inspiration behind the designs themselves was? I don't remember ever seeing a town hall like that one before." Lucy asked the assembled group of wizards and none of them, in all their travels had ever seen such a building, well except Bacchus and Cana as those two are too drunk most of the time to remember such things.

"Well then, I believe that it would my turn to pick one." Jura requested politely of Eve who nodded and handed him the remote. He then started going through the files looking for a more understandable. It didn't take him long to find one that caught his eye.

"Friends, I think I found a song that sounds interesting" He told them as he showed his choice of a song called 'Heavy'. Almost immediately the lyrics were heard.

(Gray)

 _I don't like my mind right now_

 _Stacking up problems that are so unnecessary_

The screen cleared up to show Gray sitting alone in a large ball-room with most of the lights off, the only one that was were on was directly above Gray. He was wearing an expensive suit and that made Juvia near foam at the mouth cause even Erza agreed, he look damn good in it.

(Gray)

 _Wish that I could slow things down_

 _I wanna let go but there's comfort in the panic_

 _And I drive myself crazy_

 _Thinking everything's about me_

 _Yeah I drive myself crazy_

 _'Cause I can't escape the gravity_

To Juvia's delight, the camera zoomed in on his face, showing how solemn he appeared as he played with the necklace he wore around his neck.

(Gray)

 _I'm holding on_

 _Why is everything so heavy?_

 _Holding on_

 _To so much more than I can carry_

 _I keep dragging around what's bringing me down_

 _If I just let go, I'd be set free_

 _Holding on_

Then out of nowhere, a pair of petite feminine arms wrapped around his head and brought his head to rest on a Papi's bust, before Papi started to sing in his place with an alluring frown on her own face.

(Papi die Harpy)

 _(Why is everything so heavy?)_

"Nicely done, I didn't see that coming." Jura praised as he was thoroughly invested in this.

"How dare she put her arms on _my_ Gray, that witch will pay for this transgression!" Juvia rages, not at all happy some other women would touch her man, luckily no-one tried to voice their objections or the flaws in her logic.

(Papi die Harpy)

 _You say that I'm paranoid_

 _But I'm pretty sure the world is out to get me_

 _It's not like I make the choice_

 _To let my mind stay so fucking messy_

While Papi enchanted the crowd with her angelic voice, she swayed side to side gently as if the wing was moving her, along with gray who seemed like he was resting in her embrace, furthering Juvia's rage.

(Papi die Harpy)

 _I know I'm not the center of the universe_

 _But you keep spinning round me just the same_

 _I know I'm not the center of the universe_

 _But you keep spinning round me just the same_

At this point, she stood up and ran in front of Gray before dragging to the vacant dance floor where they held each other close and started a dance that included twirls and dips on her part, making it clear that Gray does know how to dance and how to dance well.

(Papi die Harpy)

 _I'm holding on_

 _Why is everything so heavy?_

He twirled her around with one arm as she spun herself.

(Papi die Harpy)

 _Holding on_

 _To so much more than I can carry_

They both spun while holding each other close and steady, enticing the crowd with their pseudo intimate embrace.

(Papi die Harpy)

 _I keep dragging around what's bringing me down_

 _If I just let go, I'd be set free_

They let go of each other and moved a whole two metres away from each other while she faces away from him while looking upset, as if the strain of their relationship is too great to bear.

(Papi die Harpy)

 _Holding on_

 _Why is everything so heavy?_

She turned back to him with a pained face as if she was demanding his answer, to which he moved closer to do.

(Gray)

 _I know I'm not the center of the universe_

 _But you keep spinning round me just the same_

She appeared to feel the same way as he did as she moved closer so they were back in a loving embrace.

(Papi die Harpy)

 _I know I'm not the center of the universe_

 _But you keep spinning round me just the same_

She sang as her head was hung low before gray placed his hand under her chin and lifted her head so that they were gazing into each other's eyes before they sang a duet in perfect sync.

(Gray and Papi the Harpy together)

 _And I drive myself crazy_

 _Thinking everything's about me_

They repeated once more as they brought their faces closer and closer to each other as if they were about to kiss each other, something that really awed the audience.

'Kiss, kiss, come on already.' Lucy furiously thought to herself, too caught in the performance to think straight.

'Please don't kiss, please don't kiss.' Juvia thought to herself as she wanted to be his first kiss, even if she would say that the music video was expertly done to induce these kinds of reaction out of people. But luckily for Juvia, at the last second, Gray moved his lips at the last second so he was speaking to her forehead and continued with his lines while near whispering softly to her as a smile finally broke out of both their faces.

(Gray)

 _I'm holding on_

 _Why is everything so heavy?_

 _Holding on_

 _To so much more than I can carry_

Finally they reached the peak of their duet and both begun to dance with more fire and passion than before as the music mimicked their mood and rose to match it.

(Gray and Papi the Harpy together)

 _I keep dragging around what's bringing me down_

 _If I just let go, I'd be set free_

 _Holding on_

 _Why is everything so heavy?_

 _Why is everything so heavy?_

 _Why is everything so heavy?_

The video ends with the both of them halting their dance and all the lights coming on at once, revealing that is wasn't a ball room but really a large stage and they had an audience looking to be in the hundreds. All of which stood up and applauded their performance while they took a couple bows with giant smiles on their faces.

"Even he was dancing with another, Juvia has to admit that was the best thing I've ever seen" Juvia admitted as she didn't know whether to hate the video because Gray was dancing with another women or like it because of how well made it was.

"It was a wonderful piece of art to watch." Jenny commented as she never knew those two were this good at anything besides fighting.

"I did like the footwork myself. _MEEEN_." Ichiya said as he took a weird pose on the table, making everyone bar the trimens uneasy.

"I want another one." Asuka said as she somehow got off Bisca lap and ran for the remote which Jura had put down, before anyone could stop

"Well then, whose next?" Makarov asked the crowd and wasn't surprised when almost everyone raised their hands.

 **Done.**

 _ **Songs played so far.**_

 **Lucy(Lion)**

 **Erza(Warriors)**

 **Happy(Happy)**

 **Lyon(Cold as Ice)**

 **Yuka(Remember my Name)**

 **Toby(My Name)**

 **Sherry(For the lovers)**

 **Elfman(Push)**

 **Virgo(Sucker for Pain)**

 **Juvia(Rain)**

 **Gajeel(Heathens**

 **Sagittarius(Ready Aim Fire)**

 **Mira(See you again)**

 **Romeo(As war Fades+ In the End)**

 **Loke (Avalanche)**

 **Millianna(Mercy)**

 **Evergreen(Hope)**

 **Freed(Pretty Girl)**

 **Laxus(Numb)**

 **Bixslow(Wolf in Sheep's Clothing)**

 **Hibiki(Options)**

 **Ren(A Beautiful Lie)**

 **Eve(Hold on to You)**

 **Jura(Heavy)**

 **Songs played so far:**

 **(Lyrics)** _ **Radiatasquire & Shadowlink43212(Vocals) Shadowlink4321 – Rain**_

 **30 Seconds to Mars – A Beautiful Lie**

 **A Broken Silence - Hope**

 **Black Veil Brides – As war fades in the End**

 **Bring me the Horizon - Avalanche**

 **Foreigner - Cold as Ice**

 **Fort Minor - Remember the Name (Ft. Styles Of Beyond)**

 **Hollywood Undead – Lion**

 **Imagine Dragons – Ready Aim Fire;** **Warriors**

 **Linkin Park – Numb; Heavy**

 **Manafest - Human**

 **NateWantsToBattle – Hold on to you**

 **Our last Night - Age of Ignorance**

 **Pharrell Williams – Happy**

 **Pitbull & Stephen Marley - Options**

 **Set it Off – Wolf in Sheep's Clothing**

 **Shawn Mendez – Mercy**

 **Shinedown - My Name (Wearing Me Out)**

 **Stanfour – For the Lovers**

 **Sugar Cult – Pretty Girl**

 **Thousand Foot Krutch – Push**

 **Trading Yesterday - She is the Sunshine**

 _ **Twenty One Pilots - Heathens**_

 **Ty Dolla Sign, Lil Wayne, Imagine Dragons, Wiz Khalifa, Logic – Sucker for Pain (Featuring X Ambassadors)**

 **Wiz Khalifa Feat Charlie Puth – See you again**


End file.
